Lecciones
by Saito Ryuzaki
Summary: Por lo general las personas pueden confiar en Hermione para que los ayude con cualquier lección. Y en circunstancias tan difíciles, Ginny sabe que necesita de una urgente tutela.
1. La razón

**_LECCIONES _**

**_"La razón"_**

Ginny Weasley caminaba por el desolado corredor con una expresión de profunda frustración en la cara.

Acababa de tener una cita de estudios con Draco que, como en muchas otras ocasiones, había terminado en una intensa sesión de besos; la misma que acabó abruptamente y con un mal sabor de boca cuando el muchacho había intentado llegar más lejos con una de sus caricias, tensando a la menor de los Weasley al instante ante su contacto.

Para ella era extraño y a la vez perfectamente natural verse a si misma en esa situación con Draco, aún y a pesar de que hace mucho tiempo se hubiera reído en la cara de cualquiera que pensara que ella se convertiría en la novia del Slytherin. Oh, las ironías de la vida.. y sin embargo, jamás había sido más feliz con alguien como lo era con él.

El único inconveniente que molestaba a la pelirroja, era su actual e irracional miedo a alcanzar _esa _nueva etapa con su novio. Ciertamente, Ginny aún no comprendía la súbita tensión que la inundaba en aquellas situaciones en las que compartía un poco más que palabras con Draco y que rápidamente se convertían en una horrible aprensión cuando alcanzaban un punto perfecto para intimar. Lo cual era un miedo que le parecía ridículo, pues ya tenía bastante tiempo de estar saliendo con Malfoy.

Parte del problema era que la joven no tenía a nadie con quien hablar. Francamente, no conocía a ninguna chica que hubiera tenido suficientes relaciones sexuales como para preguntarle acerca de eso. La mitad de sus conocidas eran inexpertas como ella, y la otra mitad eran experimentadas pero no eran personas con quién se sentiría cómoda hablando.

Y por ende, la hermana de Ron le atribuía sus inseguridades a su inexperiencia y a la presión de no saber si lo complacería de la misma manera que lo habían hecho sus relaciones anteriores. La verdad es que Draco ha sido toda su vida un Don Juan –y lo más seguro era que el muchacho había tenido más aventuras de las que ella estaba enterada-, pero Ginny sólo conocía a dos de sus antiguas novias: Pansy Parkinson y Eileen Hudson, las dos de Slytherin, hermosas, arrogantes y atléticas a su manera. Y no es como si ella no pudiera compararse con las dos mujeres, pues había que reconocer que Ginny era una linda chica, no era una rata arrogante y por suerte su puesto en el equipo de Quidditch la hacía una persona mucho más atlética que las otras dos. Pero el problema era que esas chicas conocían a Draco en _esa _particular área, mucho mejor que ella.

Y era exactamente ahí donde su calvario iniciaba. Cuando las dudas y la incertidumbre venían a atormentarla con preguntas que terminaban explotando en su cabeza al instante en que Draco ponía una mano en su pecho o debajo de su falda. No tenía la menor idea de cómo complacerlo, y a pesar de todo el muchacho nunca la presionaba.. cosa que todavía no dejaba de sorprenderla pues era una realidad que el rubio no podía decir que la paciencia era su mejor virtud. Al segundo que Draco la sentía tensarse, se separaba de ella y nunca había recriminación en sus ojos, sólo amor.

Y para Ginny esa era la parte más difícil, saber que la amaba lo suficiente para hacer lo que él creía que ella quería... pero ella no podía hacer lo mismo por él.

La expresión de desaliento no la abandonó al recordar que acababa de dejarlo una vez más sin mejorar en algo su situación.

Justo cuando Ginny estaba a punto de alcanzar unas escaleras que la llevarían al último pasillo antes de llegar a su sala común, escuchó el ruido de unas pisadas que se acercaban a ella. El sonido era ligero y rápido, lo que hizo que se preocupara por un momento al recordar que estaba fuera de su dormitorio a horas no permitidas y que cualquier prefecto que apareciera podía castigarla por eso.

La sorpresa y el alivio se mezclaron en su pecho cuando vio a la persona que se apareció frente a ella, sus castañas ondulaciones bailaban alrededor de sus hombros al mismo tiempo que intentaba recuperar el aliento.

- "¡Hermione!" – exclamó en un susurro.

La castaña se mostró un poco consternada y sorprendida al verla.

- "Ginny" – replicó con un tono inseguro – "er¿q-qué haces fuera de tu dormitorio?" – preguntó, al parecer recordando que era Premio Anual y que su trabajo al hacer las rondas era prevenir este tipo de cosas.

A pesar de que tuvo la sensación de que su amiga estaba nerviosa, ella intentó dar una explicación.

- "Bueno, yo... estaba.. vengo de una sesión de estudios" – contestó, pensando que al menos no estaba diciendo mentiras.

Cuando Hermione estuvo a punto de abrir la boca –probablemente para decirle que regresara a su cuarto y que luego tendrían una seria charla-, el sonido de otro par de pisadas que venían de la misma dirección por la que Hermione había aparecido, las sobresaltaron a ambas. Por alguna razón, la castaña empujó a su amiga fuera del camino, no fuerte, pero lo suficiente para ocultarla en las sombras y mantenerla fuera de la vista de cualquiera que se presentara en ese momento. La muchacha entendió entonces que la acción de Hermione seguramente se debía a que intentaba mantenerla a salvo de problemas en caso de que el recién llegado fuera algún prefecto capaz de restarle puntos, cosa que no podría hacer con la otra joven puesto que su estatus de Premio Anual le otorgaba ciertos privilegios.

Más sin embargo, Ginny pareció incapaz de coordinar un pensamiento cuando la identidad de la persona que apareció frente a ellas procedió a tomar a Hermione de la mano para de un tirón acercarla a él y besarla con desesperación.

_- "Harry está besando a Hermione" – _pensó con una palpable sensación de irrealidad – "_Hermione está besando a Harry" – _repitió, invirtiendo los papeles en un intento por convencerse – "_Harry Potter está besando a Hermione Granger, la misma que ha sido su mejor amiga desde los once años y a la que considera como a una hermana" _– bueno, al parecer no había mucho sentimiento de hermandad ahí, o no estarían besándose de esa manera, como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

Observarlos, le hizo creer que de alguna forma había caído en una dimensión alterna. Ciertamente, estaban en Hogwarts, y esa duda no podía quedarse fuera de cuestionamiento. Sin embargo, la pelirroja tuvo que convencerse de que ésta era su realidad, sólo que una un poco más bizarra de la que pensaba.

-"_Obviamente, ella reconoce sus pisadas" _– su mente intentó trabajar – "_eso, o simplemente dedujo que era Harry porque acababa de estar con él, y su empujón fue para evitar que me viera"._

Bien, cualquiera que fuera el motivo, Ginny no iba a anunciar su presencia de todas formas. Principalmente por que estaba segura que Hermione encontraría ridículo intentar restarle puntos a su propia casa y al otro Premio Anual.

Pronto, aunque no tan pronto para su gusto, Harry y Hermione se separaron en busca de aire, momento que la chica aprovechó para alejarse un poco de él.

- "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" – la castaña le preguntó – "pensé que habíamos acordado _realmente _hacer nuestras rondas esta noche".

- "Oh, lo sé" – él replicó, al mismo tiempo que del bolsillo de su túnica sacaba lo que parecía… ropa interior – "pero olvidaste esto en el aula".

Hermione se sonrojó, colocando una tira de su cabello detrás de la oreja. Se acercó de nueva cuenta a su _amigo _y alzó la mano para alcanzar la prenda – "Gracias, ahora ve a hacer tus rondas" – sonrió levemente y dio media vuelta para empezar a alejarse.

Harry apoyó uno de sus brazos sobre la pared y la observó marcharse, cuando la muchacha desapareció al cruzar otro pasillo, él metió sus manos en los bolsillos y dio media vuelta para tomar su propio camino.

Hasta que Ginny estuvo segura de que el joven se había marchado, salió de su escondite para intentar alcanzar a su compañera de casa, la que no había ido muy lejos pues no le tomó mucho tiempo dar con ella.

- "Hermione¿qué demonios fue eso?" – le preguntó, cuando ya caminaba a su lado.

Ella guardó silencio un momento – "Creo que fue bastante obvio".

Su respuesta no fue gratificante para la pelirroja – "Hermione, ese era Harry Potter… ¡y estaba devolviéndote tu ropa interior!".

El sonrojo regresó a sus mejillas – "Sí, bueno… la había olvidado" – replicó.

- "La habías olvidado" – repitió – "¿con Harry?".

- "No lo digas de esa manera" – pidió con serenidad – "no es tan impactante como parece".

Ginny dejó que su silencio hablara por sí solo.

- "Esta bien, es tan impactante como parece" – se corrigió – "pero no lo es tanto cuando lo piensas bien".

- "¿Y como habría de analizarlo?. Lo que vieron mis ojos fue a los dos mejores amigos de mi hermano besándose como si fuera el último día en la tierra".

- "¡Lo sé!..." – exclamó un poco afligida – "Harry y yo, bueno, sólo estamos pasando por una etapa. Algo que terminará en cualquier momento".

- "Debo confesar que jamás, ni en mis más locos sueños, imaginé que ustedes dos pudieran ser algo más que amigos".

- "Y no lo somos" – la joven repuso con seguridad, para sorpresa de la menor de los Weasley – "no somos novios ni nada parecido, tan sólo..".

- "¿_Son amantes?" _– Ginny estuvo tentada a sugerir, pero desechó la idea al darse cuenta de la dificultad que tenía su amiga al intentar definir la situación de ambos.

- "Tan sólo sucede que a la ecuación que hemos manejado siempre en nuestra amistad, hemos agregamos algo extra que, como ya dije antes, terminará en cualquier momento.

Su interlocutora reunió todas sus fuerzas para evitar esa mirada que le diera a Hermione la impresión de que la creía completamente loca.

- "¿Y Ron lo sabe?".

Hermione se detuvo abruptamente - "¡No!, y no puedes decírselo, Ginny" – continuó – "esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, ni con Ron, no valdría la pena que se enterara de algo que no significa nada. Prométeme que no le contaras sobre esto".

Ella dudó. Por una parte, ciertamente no era asunto de Ron, pero por otro lado Harry y Hermione eran sus mejores amigos y se habían involucrado en una situación potencialmente riesgosa. Afortunadamente, este nuevo giro no era algo que podía causarle a su hermano otro tipo de reacción que no fuera la de la incredulidad, pues los antiguos sentimientos que el pelirrojo parecía guardar por Hermione habían desaparecido hace mucho tiempo ya desde que su corazón lo había ocupado Luna Lovegood.

- "Acompáñame hasta la sala común" – la menor de los Weasley dijo finalmente con un suspiro.

Se mantuvieron calladas todo el camino hasta que alcanzaron el cuadro de la señora gorda y proporcionaron la contraseña.

- "Te prometo que no le diré nada a mi hermano" – aseguró Ginny antes de entrar por el retrato.

* * *

Durante la siguiente semana, Hermione se comportó como si nada fuera de lo ordinario hubiera pasado, pero Ginny no podía olvidar lo que había visto. No podía creer como aquellos dos podían disimular ante los demás que eran los amigos de siempre, que reían juntos, estudiaban juntos, paseaban juntos, pero que por ningún motivo compartían algo más allá de la entrañable amistad. Bien, la pelirroja sabía mejor que eso. Y sin embargo, a pesar de que entró en una estupefacción total cuando los descubrió, ahora sólo podía reconocer que la forma en la que los encontró juntos había sido tan… natural. Hermione no pareció incómoda de ninguna manera. Cuando Harry la había atraído hacia él, ella parecía exactamente que hacer, como responder. Y el de ojos verdes ciertamente no se había quejado.

Mientras tanto, Ginny había tenido otros tres intentos con Draco para intimar que habían terminado de la misma manera que los anteriores: en nada. La muchacha empezaba a entrar en un aún más profundo hoyo de frustración, y temía que el sentimiento empezara a alcanzar al rubio también.

Había intentado hacer todo lo que estaba en sus manos para superar el obstáculo de la incertidumbre, y ese hecho no hizo más que abrirle la puerta a la posibilidad de que Hermione podría ser una fuente de conocimiento –como si nunca lo hubiera sido antes en otras áreas- para arreglar su problema. Quizás si intentaba hablar con ella sobre sexo podría explicarle un poco de su experiencia al estar con un chico de manera íntima. El único inconveniente era ¿cómo abordar el tema?.

Su oportunidad llegó un Lunes. Harry y Ron acababan de irse a la cancha por práctica de Quidditch, práctica a la que ella no asistiría gracias al permiso que le pidió a Harry para ausentarse. Y en su búsqueda por Hermione, terminó encontrándola saliendo del aula de la profesora McGonagall.

- "¡Hermione!" – Ginny la llamó desde su lugar.

La aludida se volvió al llamado y detuvo sus pasos hasta que la otra chica le dio alcance.

- "¿Me permites unos minutos de tu tiempo para hablar?" – pidió lo más amable que pudo.

- "Por supuesto" – respondió, sin modificar en nada su expresión afable.

Las muchachas buscaron un aula vacía, que por lo visto no era una de clases, e ingresaron en ella cerrando la puerta antes de acomodarse en la amplia mesa que había al fondo del salón.

Ginny no quiso perder el tiempo en iniciar la charla.

- "Quería habla contigo… de lo que pasó la otra noche".

Hermione suspiró.

- "Supuse que así era. Honestamente, Ginny, no tienes nada de que preocuparte".

- "¿Lo crees así?" – ella no pudo evitar arquear una ceja a pesar de que su objetivo no era intentar persuadir a su amiga de algunas de las consecuencias que podrían ocurrir de su pequeña aventura, romance o lo que fuera que pasara entre ella y Harry.

- "Claro. Los dos sabemos exactamente lo que estamos haciendo, somos adultos y concientes de todo lo que implica que continuemos en esta situación".

La pelirroja tomó una bocanada de aire.

- "Escucha, decidí no decirle nada a Ron porque precisamente pienso que ustedes ya tienen la edad suficiente para tomar sus propias decisiones, por mucho que estás sean las últimas que los demás se imaginan" – repuso firme – "además, que los conozco a ambos y la seguridad de saber que sin importar lo que pase entre ustedes el cariño que se tienen no cambiaría en nada, me tranquiliza".

La castaña pareció sorprendida – "Gracias, supongo".

- "Sin embargo, yo… quisiera pedirte un favor".

La extrañeza remplazó a su anterior expresión.

- "¿Sí?.. ¿qué es lo que quieres pedirme?".

- "Quisiera que pudieras hablarme de tu relación con Harry".

Hermione pareció confusa por un momento, hasta que contestó.

- "Ginny ya te dije que no tienes nada de que preocuparte, no necesito un consejero con el que pueda desahogarme o con el que intente buscar una solución a lo que estoy haciendo, estoy bien, así que no necesitas..".

- "¡No!" – la Griffyndor la interrumpió en un intento por sacarla de su error – "lo que quise decir es que… quisiera que me contaras sobre tu relación con él para que yo pudiera… aprender".

La nueva reacción de su interlocutora no era precisamente esa común en ella cuando alguien replicaba un sinónimo de estudio.

- "Mmh, no sé a que te refieres".

- "Bueno, lo que me sucede es esto.." – y toda su confesión salió de golpe. La muchacha habló de cuanto deseaba que su relación física con Draco avanzara –lo que por supuesto no tomó fuera de guardia a la castaña pues todo Hogwarts conocía del noviazgo de los dos-, le contó sobre las inseguridades que tenían que ver con sus habilidades y su manera de responder, de su miedo al no saber que hacer y como complacerlo. Hermione pudo notar que a pesar de la mortificación de la joven, había cierto alivio en su expresión al finalmente poder hablar de esto con alguien.

- "Primero que todo" – la Premio Anual vio su oportunidad para hablar cuando Ginny finalmente se detuvo para tomar aire – "te das cuenta que a Draco le gustará sin importar lo que hagas¿cierto?".

- "Sí" – afirmó con la cabeza – "según he escuchado de otras fuentes".

La muchacha se ahorró el preguntar de boca de quién más lo había escuchado, porque estaba segura que fue Lavender la responsable de eso no hace unas semanas atrás cuando en una de esas pláticas de chica que tenía con Parvati, comentó en la sala común, con un tono un poco más elevado de lo que pretendía; la ventaja de los hombres para ser complacidos sin importar como lo hicieran sus compañeras.

- "Sé que los hombres son generalmente fáciles de complacer en cualquier situación" – Ginny continuó – "pero, Hermione, estamos hablando de _Draco. _Él no es cualquier chico al que quiero complacer, es _Draco_ y quisiera que disfrutara lo que vamos a hacer no porque le guste el sexo, sino porque soy _yo_".

- "Entiendo" – susurró con una entonación que reflejaba empatía – "y estoy segura que a él le gustará porque eres tú".

- "Quisiera creer eso, pero no puedo. Sé que estuvo antes con Parkinson y Hudson, y estoy segura de que con algunas otras más antes de empezar una relación conmigo; y pienso ¿cómo podría competir con ellas?. No soporto la idea ni por un segundo de que.. después de al fin haya sucedido entre nosotros.. él pensara que cualquiera de ellas hubiera sido mejor que yo".

Hermione se cruzó se brazos – "Supongo que puedo entender eso. ¿Y entonces qué es exactamente lo que quieres que haga?.. y por favor no digas 'practica conmigo'".

- "Nos seas ridícula" –repuso con serenidad – "lo que quiero es que me cuentes de tus experiencias, es decir, si no te importa. No tienes que contármelo todo, y no tiene que ser demasiado personal. Tal sólo… dime que hacer".

- "Bien, no soy una experta, Ginny".

- "Oh, lo sé. Pero una experiencia de primera mano podría ser de mucha utilidad".

La castaña arrugó la nariz considerando la posibilidad.

- "Esta bien, supongo que la biblioteca no está equipada para informarte sobre este tópico en especial, Merlín sabe que yo investigué".

- "Hermione" – la pelirroja sonó asombrada.

- "¿Qué?." – se acomodó más en la orilla de la mesa – "Bien, primero que todo, instrucciones de cómo amar a Malfoy nunca vas a encontrarlas en algún libro" – explicó, como si tuviera la necesidad de darle muerte a esa posibilidad en la cabeza de su amiga – "la mayoría del tiempo tendrás que dejarte guiar por lo que se sienta adecuado hacer en el momento".

- "No creo que vaya a ser muy buena improvisando" – Ginny refutó con rapidez.

- "No, no. No tienes que pensarlo de esa manera. Tómalo como una… apreciación".

- "¿De la situación o de él?".

- "De ambas. Sabes lo que está a punto de pasar, entonces, haciendo referencia a cualquier situación de la vida en donde te tocó hacer algo por primera vez, te dejas guiar por tu instinto y tu resolución de que es eso lo que realmente quieres".

- "El problema es que siempre he pensado que yo también quiero que pase, pero mi bloqueo emocional provocado por esta estúpida inseguridad me hace la tarea difícil" – repuso con un poco de frustración.

- "Esta bien, entonces piensa en esto.." – intentó cambiar de escenario – ".. Malfoy ha sido un regalo, y puedes hacer con él lo que quieras.. es todo tuyo. Estúdialo. Tú no sabes como es, al menos no completamente. Él oculta misterios, y lo único que tienes que hacer es descubrir cuales son. Pero definitivamente no es el descubrimiento en sí lo que te provoca más satisfacción, sino el acto de tus intentos por descubrirlos".

- "Entiendo eso" – dijo sin alterarse – "tan sólo necesito saber como proporcionarle una genial sesión de sexo oral llegado el momento".

**Notas de la Autora: **Supongo que puedo deberle esto a un buen par de fanfics (con voyeurism implicado) que estuve leyendo últimamente y que hicieron crecer en mi esta necesidad de escribir uno cuando aún cuando no termino de actualizar mis otros fics. Aunque la buena noticia es que quizá esta historia tenga tan sólo dos capítulos, los suficientes para hacer que vuele esta pequeña ansiedad y saciar mis ganas de escribir un lemon… porque sí, este pequeño intento de fanfic quizás suba de rating en su próxima actualización, así que lo mejor será que lo busquen en su nueva sección.

Dedico este fic a mis queridísimas **Aiosami, ****Laura y Carla (cali-chan). **Un beso, niñas.

¿Quieren comentarme lo pobre de la redacción y su falta de trama¿aconsejarme que deje de escribir para siempre?.. pueden dejar lo que quieran en un review

Nos leemos pronto..

**Saito Ryuzaki **


	2. Un simple plan

**_LECCIONES_**

**_"Un simple plan"_**

- "Esta bien, entonces piensa en esto.." – intentó cambiar de escenario – ".. Malfoy ha sido un regalo, y puedes hacer con él lo que quieras.. es todo tuyo. Estúdialo. Tú no sabes como es, al menos no completamente. Él oculta misterios, y lo único que tienes que hacer es descubrir cuales son. Pero definitivamente no es el descubrimiento en sí lo que te provoca más satisfacción, sino el acto de tus intentos por descubrirlos".

- "Entiendo eso" – dijo sin alterarse – "tan sólo necesito saber como proporcionarle una genial sesión de sexo oral llegado el momento".

La boca de Hermione se abrió con sorpresa. Y Ginny no pudo evitar un leve sentimiento de satisfacción al verla tan atónita.

- "Bueno, yo.." – la castaña intentó hablar, pero no pudo llegar muy lejos.

- "¿Lo has hecho?" – ella hizo un vago gesto con sus manos – "¿Para Harry?".

Hermione dejó escapar un extraño sonido al tiempo que sus mejillas enrojecían – "Bien… sí, pero..".

- "Lo siento, ¿es esto demasiado personal para ti?" – preguntó, inquieta.

- "No sé que decir".

- "Lo es" – suspiró – "esta bien, no te preocupes, olvida que pregunté".

- "No, no. No es eso. La verdad es que no me molesta, creo. Tan sólo me tomaste un poco por sorpresa".

- "Que alivio" – repuso sincera – "así que… a él le gusta, ¿cierto?".

- "Sí. Supongo que es seguro decir que le gusta".

- "¿Y cómo lo haces?" – Ginny insistió.

- "Bueno…" – hizo algunos movimientos con las manos, obviamente no sabiendo como comenzar.

- "¿Se queda de pie?" – la pelirroja inquirió de pronto.

Hermione lució un poco aliviada al tener una pregunta directa que contestar – "Una vez lo hizo, pero… generalmente no es una buena idea, pues sus piernas se convierten en gelatina y se desmorona luego de un tiempo" – ella sonrió – "así que la mayoría de las veces lo mantengo sentado".

La hermana de Ron asintió y continuó con el interrogatorio.

- "¿Entonces, sólo lo tomas en tu boca y ya?".

- "Oh, Merlín. No puedo _creer _que estemos teniendo esta conversación".

- "Hermione" – Ginny replicó con seriedad – "si te sientes demasiado incómoda con esto, te comprenderé y no tendrás que decir ni una palabra más. Pero si en verdad quieres ayudarme, esta es la mejor forma de hacerlo".

- "De acuerdo.." – dejó escapar un enorme suspiro – "usualmente… le pasó mi lengua primero, ligeramente, para provocarlo y realmente desesperarlo. Que anticipe lo que está por suceder" – sonrió levemente, y Ginny estuvo segura de que ella no era conciente de que lo hacía – "después, cuando estoy lista, lo tomó en mi boca".

- "Hmmm" – la joven se rascó la nariz – "¿No lo encuentras desagradable?, ¿degradante?".

Hermione pareció sorprendida con la pregunta – "No, de hecho creo que me hace sentir... poderosa".

Eso le interesó – "¿Por qué?".

- "Porque entonces Harry está a mi merced" – contestó al instante – "y puedo ir rápido o lento, puedo hacerlo fuerte o suave, puedo detenerme inmediatamente y no hay nada que él pueda hacer al respecto. Pero siempre hará algo, _cualquier cosa _para hacerme continuar... y sólo depende de mí que hacer. Me gusta escucharlo rogar" – dijo esa última parte más para ella misma, pero Ginny lo captó – "me encanta escucharlo decir mi nombre con ese tono de desesperación en su voz" – se perdió en un acento soñador.

La pelirroja se aclaró la garganta – "¿Y cómo realizas el acto en sí?, ¿lo tomas entero de una vez?.. o primero lo..".

Hermione puso sus manos sobre las orejas luciendo horrorizada – "Cambié de opinión. No creo que pueda tener esta conversación, Ginny".

- "De acuerdo" – repuso decepcionada.

- "Es decir... suenas como si quisieras un diagrama o algo parecido, y yo definitivamente no puedo hacer eso por ti. Cuando estoy con Harry hago lo que se siente correcto hacer, lo que me parece que le gustará. Esa es la mejor forma de proceder".

La Griffyndor reconoció que las palabras de su amiga tenían sentido, sin embargo, a ella no le pareció suficiente – "¿Podemos pasar a otro tema, entonces?.. ¿uno que esté relacionado con el anterior pero no de la misma manera?".

- "Está bien... pero existe la posibilidad de que te detenga".

- "Lo acepto.." – tuvo que ceder ella – "has tenido... ¿relaciones con Harry?... ya sabes.. ¿él y tú ya...?".

En ese preciso instante, Ginny estuvo totalmente convencida de que nunca había visto a Hermione Granger sonrojarse tanto.

- "¿Estás segura que no estás preguntándome todo esto para luego contárselo a alguien más?".

La muchacha resopló – "¿Y a quién podría confesárselo?.. ¿a mí hermano?. Dudo mucho que a él le gustaría conocer todos los gloriosos detalles ¿o sí?".

- "Er... buen punto. Entonces, sí. Hemos tenido... relaciones".

- "¿Él fue el primero?" – la pregunta no era del todo pertinente, pero Ginny tenía curiosidad. Sabía de sobra que Harry y Hermione habían unido inevitablemente sus caminos hacía mucho tiempo atrás, pero aún no comprendía como había iniciado la idea en sus cabezas de empezar una relación íntima.

- "Sí" – contestó ella apenas – "y antes de que preguntes, yo no fui la suya. Así que supongo que tú y yo nos encontramos en una situación similar".

- "Con la diferencia de que tú pareces haber superado cualquier inseguridad que hayas tenido antes" – suspiró – "y yo aún trabajo en ello".

- "En realidad, no tuve otra alternativa" – Hermione continuó – "Con Draco, tú sabes que él te ama, sin importar lo que hagas o dejes de hacer. En cuanto a Harry... supe que sí en verdad lo quería tenía que arriesgarlo todo. Él no iba a esperar por mí. No tenía porque hacerlo".

Ginny se sintió mal escuchando aquello. Parecía que la castaña hablaba de un Harry y una Hermione diferentes a los que ella conocía.

- "Él te ama" – la afirmación era algo que la pelirroja podía aseverar tanto como su existencia. ¿Cómo negar lo que era evidente si los dos desfilaban por su vida año tras año?... habría que ser ciego para no darse cuenta que lo más preciado en la vida de el-niño-que-vivió era su mejor amiga.

La Griffyndor alzó la mirada y sonrió – "Lo sé".

No agregó nada más, pero Ginny pudo adivinar en su mirada que Hermione tenía otro tipo de explicación para ese amor que declaró Harry sentía por ella.

- "¿Acaso, él te presionó?" – la pregunta escapó de sus labios.

- "No... de hecho, me presioné a mi misma. Realmente lo deseaba, Ginny. Habría hecho cualquier cosa para estar con él. Sé que eso debe ser difícil de entender para ti".

Y entonces, ella pensó en Draco y en lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer para poder estar con él de una manera íntima – "No, te entiendo" – ella repuso – "Puedes continuar. ¿Aquello te... hmm, dolió?".

Hermione tenía una mirada que avocaba al pasado en su rostro - "Mmm, sí, dolió. Pero tan sólo en el primer par de ocasiones. Ahora, cuando nosotros... bueno, tan sólo se siente bien".

La mente de la hermana de Ron trabajaba a una velocidad escalofriante. ¿Había dolido las primeras ocasiones?. La información le hizo cuestionarse sobre el tiempo en que los premio anuales habían mantenido una relación en secreto. Sin darse cuenta, formuló la pregunta en voz alta.

- "Oh. Hmm... hemos estado viéndonos desde hace un año, supongo" – Hermione reflexionó.

La sorpresa golpeó a la joven. Si hubiera tenido que adivinar, ella habría concluido que la aventura que los Griffyndor sostenían no tendría más que unos pocos meses. Ciertamente, no se esperaba la respuesta de su amiga.

- "Que curioso que haya pasado tanto tiempo" – murmuró la castaña más para ella misma que para su interlocutora.

Como se dio cuenta que las dos se habían quedado en un estado pensativo, Ginny decidió retomar el tópico original.

- "De acuerdo, de modo que ¿cómo va entonces?".

La muchacha regresó de su ensimismo – "¿A qué te refieres?... ¿hablas de… como dormimos juntos?" – ella sonó incrédula.

La pelirroja no dijo nada, pero se aseguró de tener plasmado en su rostro el gesto que le diera la seguridad a la otra chica de que el haberle revelado sus inseguridades sobre Draco, hacían de sus preguntas un tema bastante serio.

- "No me importa tanto la parte de dormir como lo que pasa antes de eso" – repuso sin rodeos.

- "No puedo creerlo" – Hermione objetó – "odio decirte esto, Ginny, pero creo que el que me hagas todas estas preguntas no va a ayudarte. Todo lo que sé viene de mi experiencia con Harry. Draco podría tener preferencias totalmente diferentes. Y tomando en cuenta a las dos personas de las que estamos hablando, eso, de hecho, parece lo más probable".

- "Pero los dos son chicos." – la muchacha puntualizó – "Tan sólo necesito tener una idea de que hacer para no sentirme como una completa idiota. Si me siento más cómoda, pienso que Draco estará más cómodo también. Y, como ya dije antes, no quiero que él disfrute esto por el mero hecho de hacerlo. Quiero que nunca desee pensar en otra chica jamás" – se detuvo un momento al darse cuenta que sus inseguridades eran más fuertes de lo que imaginó en un principio – "si tan sólo pudiera aprender algunas técnicas básicas…".

- "Ginny.." – la frustración era evidente en la voz de Hermione – "lo que estás pidiendo es imposible, para eso tendrías que ver el acto con tus propios ojos".

Verlo con sus propios ojos. Hmmm. ¿Podría eso tener algún merito?.

La incrédula joven notó como la hermana de su mejor amigo contemplaba semejante idea.

- "No" – dijo finalmente – "es una locura, no, absolutamente no".

- "No he dicho nada" – replicó Ginny alzando las manos en una señal de extrañeza.

- "Pero tenías esa mirada perversa en tu rostro. Conozco esa mirada, Ginny. La he visto en Ron y en muchas ocasiones la noté en los ojos de Fred y George también. Todos ustedes adoptan ese mismo gesto cuando están a punto de embarcarse en una mal aconsejada travesura".

- "Bueno, si hablamos de miradas que delatan pensamientos puedo decirte que Harry, mi hermano y tú, tienen su propio gesto cuando están a punto de _"embarcarse en una mal aconsejada travesura"_" – trató de imitar su tono de voz.

- "Yo nunca…" – intentó justificarse – "para tu información, tan sólo intento mantenerlos libres de problemas" – se cruzó de brazos.

- "¿Lo ves?" – la señaló con su dedo en un tono triunfal.

- "Bien, pero no son miradas lo que estamos discutiendo aquí" – replicó – "sino el hecho de que consideres aprender lo que quieres viendo el acto con tus propios ojos… es decir, ¡realmente estabas pensándolo!".

- "Esta bien, sí lo hice" – aceptó – "¿es acaso un crimen?. Tengo cosas que aprender, Hermione. Pero tienes razón, dudo sinceramente que observarlos a Harry y a ti pueda hacer mucho por mí de todas formas".

La muchacha pareció pensativa un momento – "De hecho, creo que es posible que te sorprendas".

Ginny se encogió de hombros – "En cualquier caso, ¿cómo podríamos llevar semejante cosa acabo?.. es una idea descabellada".

- "_Es _una idea descabellada" – hubo un silencio entre las dos hasta que – "aunque… si tuvieras una capa invisible…".

- "Draco tiene una, por supuesto" – respondió ella inmediatamente – "pero la usa con bastante frecuencia. No estoy segura de poder tomarla prestada sin levantar sospechas. Y en caso de poder hacerlo, me parece que él lo notaría".

- "Harry tiene una, estoy segura de que podría conseguirla" – Hermione repuso ausente – "¿pero que estoy diciendo?.. ¿realmente estamos discutiendo la posibilidad de hacer esto?".

- "Depende de ti" – Ginny contestó – "yo no me sentiría incómoda llegada la situación. Aunque no lo creas, yo también soy muy buena estudiante y estoy segura de mi capacidad para ser un observador imparcial. Pero sé que esto es mucho pedir".

- "Por Merlín que es mucho pedir" – murmuró Hermione – "sin embargo…" – fijó su mirada en la pelirroja – "podría ser de alguna forma divertido".

La joven la estudió minuciosamente – "¿En serio?".

- "Por supuesto. Y sobre todo si después estás dispuesta a darme tus observaciones imparciales. Verás, pienso que Harry y yo nos desempeñamos bastante bien en esa área, pero siempre hay un espacio para incluir mejoras. Creo que él disfruta mucho cuando estamos juntos, pero es posible que tú notes algo diferente y difieras mi opinión. Ya sabes, ¿hay algún punto en el que parece que no le gusta lo que hago?, ¿luce aburrido luego de un tiempo?…" – mientras la escuchaba hablar, Ginny pudo descubrir que a pesar de todo, Hermione también cargaba con un par de inseguridades – "lo cierto es que Harry siempre a sobrellevado el tema del sexo de una manera bastante reservada y sería refrescante llenarme de un poco de conocimiento que él ignora completamente" – terminó con un poco de ansiedad.

A pesar de que se alegraba del nuevo entusiasmo de su amiga por ser parte de este proyecto, su conciencia la obligó a preguntar – "¿Hermione, estás segura acerca de esto?, recuerda que estamos hablando de una acto sumamente íntimo entre dos personas..".

La premio anual agitó su mano para detenerla – "¿Cuál acto íntimo?... es sólo sexo".

- "Eso es bastante íntimo" – contestó, extrañada por la reacción de su interlocutora.

- "Por supuesto, quizá para dos personas que están enamoradas una de la otra".

Algo sobre la manera en que Hermione había dicho aquello, hizo que Ginny armara su siguiente pregunta cuidadosamente.

- "¿Y eso no se aplica a Harry y a ti?".

- "¿Qué?, ¿estas bromeando?... de ninguna manera." – arregló uno de su mechones detrás de la oreja – "No hay amor involucrado. Ninguno en absoluto".

La pelirroja guardó silencio unos segundos analizando la situación. Para ella, la negación vehemente de Hermione sólo le reconfirmaba que la pobre muchacha le había entregado todo su corazón al niño-que-vivió, y esto, representaba un problema futuro porque ¿qué hay de Harry?.. ¿sentiría lo mismo por su amiga o terminaría rompiéndole el corazón?. A pesar de todo, Ginny se obligó a ocuparse primero de los asuntos urgentes que le apremiaban y después dedicarse completamente a brindarle una solución y un apoyo moral a la castaña.

- "Si realmente estás segura, propongo que planeamos hasta el último detalle" – replicó decisiva – "¿cuándo podrías obtener la capa invisible de Harry?".

- "En cualquier momento. Somos compañeros de cuarto ¿recuerdas?" – le recordó a Ginny que entre los beneficios de un Premio Anual se encontraba el de un cuarto privado.

- "De acuerdo. Tú consigue la capa y yo haré mis propios arreglos. ¿Y cuando quieres que hagamos esto?".

- "Como compartimos un mismo espacio, realmente no tenemos una fecha exacta para cada encuentro… pero, ¿te parece bien dentro de tres días?" – replicó sin vacilar – "¿O es demasiado pronto para ti?".

La hermana de Ron volvió a admirar aquella cualidad que tenía Hermione para llevar a cabo algo que decidía con seriedad. Ciertamente, ya no esperaba que la muchacha dudara o intentara retractarse de su decisión.

- "Dentro de tres días está bien. Cuanto antes mejor, ¿dónde quieres que nos encontremos?".

- "A media noche en la sala común de Griffyndor. Las dos usaremos la capa invisible hasta que lleguemos a nuestro dormitorio privado, para ese día Harry tiene programada unas rondas así que llegará un poco tarde, eso te dará tiempo para encontrar un buen lugar para poder observar y hacer cualquier otra cosa que tengas planeada".

- "Bien" – asintió – "ahora… ¿qué debo hacer para salir una vez tenga lo que necesito?".

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior – "Me temo que cuando estés adentro luego de la llegada de Harry ya estás comprometida, al menos durante la realización de nuestras…. actividades. Pero si cambias de opinión siempre puedes cerrar tus ojos y utilizar un hechizo ensordecedor" – dijo ella con malicia – "sin embargo luego de que Harry termina, generalmente se vuelve comatoso y eso me dará tiempo de correr las cortinas y sacarte de la habitación hasta ese momento".

- "De acuerdo, creo que eso lo cubre todo" – y antes de dar por cerrado el trato, la pelirroja le recordó – "yo no cambiaré de idea Hermione, pero si tu lo haces, sabes que sólo tienes que decírmelo y nos olvidaremos de todo este asunto".

- "No te preocupes, no cambiaré de opinión." – repuso segura – "Tan sólo una cosa más. No empieces a desear a Harry luego de que lo veas" – sonrió como una niña pequeña – "realmente él hablará por si mismo".

- "Intentaré contenerme" – respondió ella en el mismo tono, pues encontrar a un desnudo Harry atractivo era en ese momento la menor de sus preocupaciones.

* * *

Todo lo que las Griffyndor discutieron se desarrolló sin incidentes, lo cual fue bastante bueno pues no habían preparado un plan para cubrir posibles inconvenientes. El par de días transcurridos antes de la fecha pactada fueron una réplica de lo que la pelirroja pudo observar la semana posterior a haber descubierto el secreto de Harry y Hermione... los dos amigos se comportaron como de costumbre, sin dar señales de que algo más grande que una inocente amistad se desarrollaba entre ellos. Llegado el día, Ginny le dijo a Draco que no estaba sintiéndose bien con el fin de que el muchacho no esperara verla por la noche, cosa que no era del todo mentira, pues era justo afirmar que la pelirroja estaba bastante nerviosa ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Y a la ecuación, se agregaba el hecho de que a ella no le gustaba para nada mentirle a su novio.

A media noche, Hermione ya estaba esperando a su amiga en la sala común y con la capa invisible de Harry en mano. La castaña se encargó de guiar el camino hacia el cuarto privado de los Premio Anual, al llegar a su destino, y como era de esperarse, el lugar se encontró vacío en ausencia de sus dos ocupantes.

Ginny se tomó un momento para observar la gran sala común con la que contaba el sitio. Era amplia y lleno de alfombras y accesorios marrones y dorado, por supuesto evidenciando con fuerza que los dueños eran de la casa del León. La chimenea acogedora –y bastante parecida a la que había en la Sala Común de Griffyndor- estaba encendida y acompañaba a su lado una mesa donde se apreciaban algunos pergaminos, plumas y tinta.

Hermione ordenó un poco el lugar y tomó un pergamino y una de las plumas que se hallaban en la mesa antes de llamar la atención de Ginny y llevarla escaleras arriba donde se encontraban las recámaras. Cuando las muchachas ingresaron al cuarto de Harry, la de cabello castaño le pidió a su amiga que hiciera sus propias preparaciones y que escogiera un buen lugar para instalarse.

Ginny estudió el lugar lo más rápido que pudo y decidió que la mejor posición para ver todo sin tener que desplazarse, pues no quería correr el riesgo de que cualquier ruido alertara a Harry de la presencia de otra persona en la habitación, era del lado de la cama que tenía la puerta más cercana, ya que también contaba con la opción de recostarse contra la pared, de ser necesario.

Cuando la hermana de Ron le comunicó a Hermione de su decisión, ésta se acercó con la pluma y el pergamino que había tomado en la sala y le extendió los objetos con una envidiable imperturbabilidad.

- "¡Hermione, no puede ser en serio!.. ¡no estarás pretendiendo que tome notas!" – exclamó incrédula.

- "¿Y por qué no?" – repuso razonablemente – "deberías ser capaz de tomar apuntes, Ginny. No puedes esperar recordar cada detalle por ti misma, la mente humana no funciona de esa manera. Al menos la mayoría no lo hace. Además, te será de utilidad repasar tus notas cuando tú..".

- "¿Qué tal si él me escucha?".

- "No podrá hacerlo" – dijo con confianza – "he encantado estás plumas especialmente para la ocasión, son de extra-larga duración y silenciosas, y también he colocado un hechizo anti-estornudador que se prolongará hasta la mañana".

Ginny parpadeó un par de veces antes de suspirar con resignación – "Está bien, tú ganas" – extendió la mano para recibir la pluma y el pergamino.

- "Bien, ¿estás segura de que estarás cómoda en ese lugar y en el suelo?" – cuestionó Hermione con su común gesto empático.

- "Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, sería lindo tener un sofá o algo así, y quizá una vela y un plato de galletas acompañadas de leche caliente" – repuso sarcásticamente – "¿Hermione, acaso no tienes ni un poquito de conciencia acerca de lo que está a punto de pasar aquí?" – la pelirroja había querido preguntarle desde que pactaron la fecha para su plan, pero no lo había hecho por miedo de llamar la atención de su amiga y al mismo tiempo despertar la falta de inhibición que tan sólo lograría disuadirla de llevar su actividad a buen término.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- "Por supuesto que estoy conciente. Pero aunque te cueste creerlo no estoy avergonzada de mi cuerpo. Y en cuanto a lo que hago con Harry…. tampoco estoy avergonzada de eso. Reconozco que lo que haremos es un poco extraño, pero trato de enfocarme en la idea de que no debe ser tan malo probar esto aunque sea tan sólo una vez".

Hermione sonrió con sinceridad.

Ginny no tuvo más remedio que devolverle el gesto y revivir el sentimiento de admiración que muchas veces su amiga le despertaba.

En ese instante la castaña volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta.

- "¿Estás lista?, creo que escuché a Harry entrar".

- "Supongo que es hora de empezar" – fue lo último que dijo antes de cubrirse con la capa invisible.

**Notas de la Autora: **Supongo que no sirve de nada justificar lo que tardé en publicar… lo cierto es que la vida es suficiente razón para atrasarse en las cosas que intentamos hacer con más rapidez. Bueno, también sé que dije que esta historia sólo iba a tener dos capítulos, pero lo cierto es que no pude hacerlo XD y es que mi complicadísima y atrofiada imaginación volvió a hacer de las suyas y extenderá esta historia al menos dos capítulos más… lo que hay que ver, gente u.u. Es posible que ahora sí el rating suba en la próxima actualización.

Muchas gracias a **Mary**** (**Tu deseo se volvió realidad.. se alargó la historia!!**), Monyk (**Sé que la trama no es muy… acogedora, pero al menos me conformo con que disfrutes la lectura XD gracias por el review**), ****Miara Makisan (**Gracias!!.. yo le sigo! n-n**), Mary Jose (**Espero que no sea la última vez que comentes… mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un review, se aprecia el cumplido.. de verdad que si XD**), vivi (**Mil gracias!!**) y a Aiosami (**Tu te mereces la dedicación de este fic y los de muchos más, lo sabes XD y bueno… lemon de las dos parejas aún no estoy segura.. aunque me lo podría pensar, he!**) **por sus reviews.

A todos los registrados, mis respuestas personales a sus reviews!!.

Y aunque este fic está dedicado cien por ciento a mis queridísimas **Aiosami****,** **Laura y ****Carla (cali-chan)..**debo abrir un pequeño espacio para dedicar este capítulo a mi motivadora siempre fiel y adorada amiga Lucy **(LuzaPotter), **eres lo más, Lucy… para mí lo eres :)

¿Quieren volver a comentarme lo pobre de la redacción y su falta de trama?, ¿volver a aconsejarme que deje de escribir para siempre?.. pueden dejar lo que quieran en un review

Nos leemos pronto..

**Saito**** Ryuzaki **


	3. Preludio

_**LECCIONES**_

_**"Preludio"**_

Hermione se sentó rápidamente en la orilla de la cama y esperó a que Harry ingresara a la habitación unos minutos después.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, y a pesar de que Ginny estaba completamente segura de que su corazón le pertenecía a Draco, no había forma de negar que Harry fuera atractivo. Apuesto, incluso, con ese rebelde cabello negro y esos brillantes ojos verdes. De hecho, pues era imposible ignorar las habladurías, muchas jóvenes de su casa comentaban sobre el Premio Anual y su apariencia de chico bueno que contrastada con el aire de autoridad que presentaba en la cancha como jugador y capitán del equipo de Quidditch... algo que definitivamente volvía locas a las chicas.

El muchacho traía un gesto un poco cansado que se transformó totalmente cuando vio a Hermione.

- "Hola" – sonrió – "que sorpresa, no esperaba encontrarte aquí".

- "Bueno, otro día será, entonces" – ella replicó con facilidad, empezando a caminar para rebasarlo. No consiguió ni dar tres pasos cuando el muchacho la tomó de la muñeca y la regresó delicadamente a su sitio.

- "Supongo que está bien que te quedes" – ellos se miraron el uno al otro con cierta intensidad, y la escondida pelirroja tuvo hasta miedo de respirar por temor a perturbar el silencio. El momento terminó cuando Harry se alejó y comenzó a quitarse la túnica, sacando su varita mágica para colocarla en el cajón de la mesita de luz.

Cuando el Griffyndor le dio la espalda, Hermione se deshizo de su capa y guiñó un ojo en dirección a su amiga, la cual tuvo que ahogar un grito cuando vio lo que la castaña tenía escondido debajo de la prenda. Usaba un pequeño camisón de seda azul que se aferraba a cada una de sus curvas y terminaba en la parte alta de sus muslos. Era un simple trozo de material, lo cual creó curiosidad en la joven.

A pesar de que había aceptado el pergamino y la pluma que Hermione le ofreció sin realmente tener la intención de utilizarla, de pronto se vio a si misma sosteniendo la pluma y escribiendo: "_Usar la pijama adecuada" _en la superficie del papel.

Harry se deshizo de su túnica, dejando a la vista sus pantalones grises, su camisa blanca y su corbata. Estaba desabrochándose las muñequeras cuando se volvió a Hermione y detuvo sus movimientos al instante, unos segundos después, con una sonrisa, reanudó lo que hacía al tiempo que la miraba con una expresión que Ginny no era capaz de describir con exactitud. Aunque de lo que si tenía seguridad era de que sí alguien la mirara de misma la forma en la que el moreno lo hacía en este momento con su amiga, lo más probable era que estaría buscando algo para cubrirse. Bien, ese pensamiento la hizo sentir tonta ¿por qué no querría que Draco la viera de la misma manera?, ciertamente, sí lo hiciera al momento de tener intimidad, significaría que su cuerpo no le era para nada indiferente. Suspiró. Hermione definitivamente no tenía tales inseguridades. La castaña le regresó la sonrisa y dio un paso al frente, luego dio otro y otro hasta que quedó a sólo pulgadas de él.

- "Parece que necesitas un poco de ayuda" – dijo suavemente, casi como un ronroneo. Tomó la mano del muchacho y desabrochó con delicadeza la muñequera que Harry aún no había tocado, luego puso sus manos sobre el cinturón de su pantalón, logrando que él detuviera un suspiro, aunque era claro que sólo estaba provocándolo pues después sus manos viajaron por su pecho hasta que alcanzó su corbata.

Ginny nunca había pensado que deshacer la corbata de alguien podría ser un acto tan íntimo, pero lo fue. Tal vez era la manera en la que Hermione no observaba a Harry, pero él no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Tal vez era la forma en la que ella se concentraba en su tarea, como si fuera la única cosa más importante que había hecho en el día. Tal vez era la manera en la que lentamente tiró del material alrededor de sus dedos, acariciándolo como lo hubiera hecho con el cabello o la piel del muchacho.

Realizada la tarea, Hermione se dedicó a colgar la corbata en el guardarropa de la habitación. El gancho estaba un poco alto pero probablemente ella podría haber llegado sin muchos problemas. En lugar de ello, la joven se levantó con la fuerza de los dedos de sus pies, que tuvieron el efecto de acentuar las delicadas líneas de los músculos de su pantorrilla, hizo que su camisón subiera una o dos pulgadas más arriba de sus muslos, y esto causó que sus pechos se estiraran contra el delicado material que vestía.

Harry observó todo con aparente impasibilidad, pero Ginny podía decir por la interesante visión que presentaba la parte delantera de su pantalón, que él era cualquier cosa menos indiferente.

"_Ser provocativa y atraer la atención hacia tus atributos"_, la pelirroja escribió. Y es que estaba impresionada por la forma en la que Hermione era capaz de tomar los actos aparentemente insignificantes y usarlos para su ventaja. ¿Dónde había aprendido a hacer eso?, ¿era natural?... sin duda, no era algo que se podía aprender de un libro.

Harry, obviamente, había tenido suficiente de su seducción, pues con un sólo y fluido movimiento la había atrapado contra el armario, colocando las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza. La Premio Anual, no se notaba alarmada por esta nueva circunstancia en la que se encontró, de hecho, fijó su mirada en la boca del muchacho y sus párpados se redujeron a media asta. Harry se tomó el tiempo para acercar su cabeza, y cuando sus labios estaban a un milímetro de ella se detuvo, dejando que por un momento simplemente respiraran, tensando a sus cuerpos con anticipación. Ginny, tomando en cuenta lo poco que Hermione llevaba puesto, notó con facilidad como el pecho de su amiga subía y bajaba rápidamente, diciéndole con eso lo estimulada que estaba por la situación. Aunque le fue más difícil medir lo que se sentía Harry.

El beso, cuando llegó, fue suave y ligero. El joven repitió su acción en varias ocasiones, aparentemente sin prisa en acelerar el proceso, aunque la hermana de Ron advirtió que Hermione se estaba impacientando. Cada vez que ella trató de profundizar el beso, Harry se separaba sólo para regresar y brindar una suave caricia a los labios de ella. Ginny estaba profundamente sorprendida por esto, y no porque no considerara que Harry podía ser paciente y gentil, pues era Harry, sino porque ella esperaba que simplemente el muchacho tomara lo que su mejor amiga tan voluntariamente le ofrecía. Y es que de acuerdo con Hermione, su relación se limitaba casi en su totalidad a simple sexo, si ese era el caso, ¿por qué pasar por este acto de seducción?. Ambos entendían hacia donde se dirigían y hasta donde querían llegar... entonces, ¿por qué demorar el suceso?. Algo más que la simple curiosidad empezó a embargar a Ginny.

Finalmente, Harry le permitió a Hermione colocar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, logrando que ella lo besara con fuerza. La pelirroja no podía ver claramente lo que pasaba, aunque lo que sí le era evidente, a partir de los sonidos que los Griffyndor estaban haciendo y de la frenética forma en que la castaña se aferraba a las prendas del ojiverde, era que una seria sesión de besos había dado comienzo.

Entre la acción de meter la lengua en la boca de Hermione y de mover su cadera contra la de ella, Harry había deslizado por los hombros las correas del camisón de la castaña, a fin de que se trataba de un asunto fácil apartar un poco la prenda para dejar sus pechos libres. Ocasionalmente, el muchacho se movía de una cierta manera que le proporcionaba a Ginerva el panorama suficiente para deducir lo que estaba sucediendo. Y a pesar de sentirse un poco incómoda por la visión del pecho desnudo de su amiga, sólo el aire de irrealidad que desprendía la situación le hizo más fácil la tarea de observar todo con imparcialidad y tomar un par de notas más.

Considerando que anteriormente Harry había aparentado no tener prisa, ahora no perdió tiempo en devorar uno de los senos de Hermione con su boca, aprisionando el otro con la mano. Increíblemente, los anteojos de él no sucumbieron ante la actividad mientras, por algún tiempo, besaba y succionaba lo que quiso, al mismo tiempo su mejor amiga echó la cabeza para atrás e intentó sostenerse como pudo de las puertas del ropero. _¿Por qué no mueven sus negocios a la cama para que nadie esté en peligro de caer?_. Ginny pensó, considerando la posibilidad de permanecer sentada antes de dejar que Draco hiciera lo mismo con ella. Ante el pensamiento, su cara se sintió extrañamente caliente imaginando a su novio haciendo lo mismo que Harry estaba haciéndole a Hermione. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, recordándose que era una observadora imparcial.

El capitán de Quidditch envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Hermione para ayudarla a mantener la posición vertical, mientras él se concentraba en atrapar su otro seno. A pesar de notar que el normalmente pezón rosado se había vuelto de color rojo, e imaginado los motivos de eso, Ginny estaba segura por los sonidos complacientes que escapaban de su amiga, que el que Harry utilizara sus dientes no le causaba ningún tipo de dolor.

Deslizando sus manos bajo el camisón de Hermione, Harry acarició los muslos de la muchacha y tocó su trasero antes de tomar sus bragas y tirarlas abajo. Por supuesto que tuvo que dejar de succionar su pezón para hacer esto, pero hizo el sacrificio hasta quedar de rodillas delante de ella, incitándola a dar un paso para retirar su ropa interior de algodón blanco. "_No molestarse en comprar fina ropa interior" _la pelirroja escribió "_A el no le importa de todos modos" _completó, al observar como el de ojos verdes ni siquiera les concedió una segunda mirada y las arrojó por encima de su hombro. Pero un momento. Ese era Harry. ¿Qué tal si a Draco le importaba? ¿Qué tal si fina ropa interior era algo que lo excitaba por encima de todas las demás cosas? Ginny estaba empezando a reparar en el punto que Hermione había hecho acerca de las limitaciones de este tipo de observación. Pero sin duda algunas formalidades eran universales en cuanto a chicos ¿cierto?.

El moreno comenzó a besar la pierna de la joven, pero ella lo detuvo alejándolo del armario y tirando de su camisón para colocarlo de vuelta en su lugar. Hermione tomó con suma delicadeza una de sus manos y lo dirigió hacia la cama. Ahora Ginny tenía una visión clara. Prosiguió a quitarle la camisa con el mismo tipo de atención que le había dado a su corbata y la colocó en una silla cercana. Los ojos castaños de la Premio Anual se deslizaron por el sorprendentemente atractivo torso de su mejor amigo; largo, firme y suave, con suficiente definición muscular para acentuar el hecho de que él estaba en muy buena forma. A Ginny, aquel vistazo le hizo recordar mucho a Draco, quién en realidad era también alto y delgado... por supuesto que su reflexión tenía sentido, ya que ambos eran buscadores en sus respectivos equipos y presumiblemente comparten similares ejercicios.

Las pequeñas manos de Hermione tocaron su pecho y se detuvieron momentáneamente al hacer contacto con un pendiente que colgaba del cuello del muchacho. Ella lo tomó entre sus dedos y sonrió al mismo tiempo que miraba a su amigo.

- "Dijiste que me traería suerte" – el de ojos verdes replicó con naturalidad – "estamos por comenzar la temporada de partidos así que me pareció que era tiempo para darle un poco más de uso".

Ginny sonrió al reconocer el objeto. Era un pendiente que Hermione y ella habían encontrado en una tienda de antigüedades en su última visita a Hogsmeade. Según el vendedor, la piedra verde que colgaba de la cadena provenía de una roca que los muggles sostenían tenía propiedades especiales. Según la creencia, si regalabas a otra persona un pendiente como ese, el dueño contaría con una suerte y protección equivalente al sentimiento que tenía por él, quién se lo hubiera obsequiado. Así que Ginny había bromeado con la idea de que la castaña, tomando en cuenta que poseía la convicción más fuerte que la de cualquier otro por mantener con vida a su mejor amigo, debería regalarle uno de esos pendientes.

Ese día, las dos compraron los supuestos amuletos.

- "Pensé que lo habías tomado por amabilidad, sin realmente tener la intención de usarlo" – Hermione confesó.

Harry rió entre dientes, acomodándose mejor en la orilla de la cama y atrayendo a la joven hacia él para sentarla entre sus piernas.

- "¿Y desde cuándo lo que me regalas es insignificante para mí?" – dudó él, conservando el humor y apartándole con cariño uno poco de cabello castaño de la cara.

- "Bueno, me convencí que este artículo en particular te parecería un poco infantil" – repuso con honestidad.

- "Hermione, todo lo que venga de ti…" – y esta vez alzó la vista para mirarla a los ojos – "..es imposible para mí menospreciarlo".

La aludida no pudo evitar un sonrojo natural y un tímido suspiro. Volvió a tomar el pendiente entre sus dedos, y con firmeza lo utilizó para atraer la cabeza del ojiverde y plantarle un profundo beso. Al mismo tiempo, Ginny ampliaba su sonrisa, complacida por encontrar –aún en estas circunstancias de intimidad- a los Harry y Hermione de siempre.

Después de desocupar su boca, ella besó su clavícula y utilizó su lengua en cada uno de sus pezones. Por la forma en la que Harry se atascaba con su propia respiración, era evidente que disfrutaba mucho con esa labor. Luego, la muchacha volvió a colocar las manos sobre el cinturón de su pantalón, pero esta vez trasladó una de ellas en torno a la parte delantera, donde sobresalía su evidente excitación. El moreno no habló ni articuló ningún sonido en particular, pero ahora que su pecho estaba descubierto, Ginny pudo observar su pesada respiración y como una de sus manos se apoderó del soporte de la cama más cercano.

Hermione desabrochó su pantalón con facilidad y una gracia deliberada. Se deslizó ligeramente entre las piernas del muchacho, meciendo un poco sus caderas, y se bajó de su regazo. Recorrió con sus dedos la banda del boxer negro que resaltaba y luego deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry. Ella utilizó sus pequeños y hábiles dedos para encontrar el surco de su columna vertebral, para luego correr sus manos hacia abajo en la parte de atrás de su ropa interior, donde lo tocó. Hermione levantó sus deslumbrantes ojos castaños hacía su mejor amigo y con voz suave le preguntó:

- "¿Cómo estuvo tú día?" - la casi alegre consulta parecía fuera de lugar en la presente situación.

- "Bien." - dijo Harry. Tomó una de las manos que capturaba su trasero, y luego la colocó de lleno en su erección – "Pero supongo que esta noche no practicamos la rutina "sólo amigos Harry-Hermione que corren a la cocina y obtienen galletas y té para sentarse frente al fuego y charlar sobre cosas intrascendentes", así que… ¿vas a hacer algo al respecto?".

**Notas de la Autora: **Al parecer estoy mejorando con eso de las actualizaciones, al menos con este fanfic XD aunque tengo que confesar que no me siento del todo complacida por como quedó este capítulo, pero ya ustedes opinarán. Sé que la participación de Ginny no fue tan interactiva como antes, pero tomen en cuenta que este momento es sobre de Harry y Hermione así que la aparición de la pelirroja se verá menos que en los capítulos anteriores.

Algunas personas me han preguntado si desarrollaré el momento de intimidad entre Draco y Ginny. Lo cierto es que cuando planeé esta historia sólo pensaba crear intimidad entre mi querida pareja favorita (léase Harry/Hermione) y el proceso de las inseguridades de Ginny eran mi entrada para iniciar toda esta trama. Entre mi repertorio de parejas predilectas, estuve tentada a utilizar a otra (como Ron/Luna) para introducirme al H/Hr pero al final me decidí por Draco/Ginny que es otra de mis debilidades XD

Así que en vista de que ni siquiera sé si alguien más –además de los que dejan reviews- lee esta historia, todavía no me convence la idea de escribir el Draco/Ginny. Ya veremos más adelante, quizá antes de que termine el cuarto capítulo (que es el decisivo) me convenza a tomar la idea o a dejarla para siempre.

Muchas gracias a **Mary** **(**No sé sí fue lo suficientemente intenso o si fue lo que esperabas, pero espero que te haya gustado XD**), LuzaPotter (**Amiga de mi vida!!.. lo único que hace soportable la universidad es tu compañía y la de las comadres XD y sí, sé que haces un gran esfuerzo por tragar a Ginny para el bien de la historia. Ya te había confesado antes que nuestras conversaciones me inspiraron mucho para armar la escena de la charla entre Hermione y Ginny así que es seguro decir que ustedes se han convertido oficialmente en mis musas favoritas XD te quiero mucho, y aunque ya lo sabes te lo repito porque vale la pena recordarlo**)** **y a Viko (**Pues sí, subió el rating. Con todo el voyeurism implicado, era difícil no hacerlo XD. Gracias por tu comentario**) **por sus reviews.

A todos los registrados, mis respuestas personales!!.

Como ya es bien sabido, este fic está dedicado a mis queridísimas **Aiosami,** **Laura, ****Carla (cali-chan).****.** y por supuesto a **LuzaPotter.**

¿Desean volver a comentarme lo pobre de la redacción y su falta de trama?, ¿volver a aconsejarme que deje de escribir para siempre?.. pueden dejar lo que quieran en un comentario.

Nos leemos pronto..

**Saito** **Ryuzaki ^^**


	4. La respuesta es el Amor

_**LECCIONES**_

_**"La respuesta es el Amor"**_

- "Por tu tono, deduzco que el día no estuvo del todo bien".

Comentó ella, al tiempo que deslizaba la mano que él había colocado en su erección dentro de sus pantalones. A juzgar por el sonido estrangulado que Harry emitió por la garganta, Ginny asumió que su amiga había tomado –literalmente- el asunto en sus propias manos. No podía ver exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, pero la manera en la que Harry se aferraba al soporte de la cama hasta dejar blancos su nudillos, le motivaron a hacer una nota mental de preguntarle luego a su amiga qué era exactamente lo que había estado haciendo con su mano, pues definitivamente quería que Draco reaccionara de la misma manera que Harry lo hacía en ese momento.

Casualmente, la castaña se detuvo y apartó sus manos del ojiverde. Pareciera que el muchacho iba a protestar, pero Hermione había empezado a tirar de sus pantalones y él ya no discutió sobre esto, permitiéndose a sí mismo que lo desnudaran como a un niño. Cuando sus pantalones y su boxer pasaron sus caderas, Hermione lo empujó hacia el borde de la cama, donde Harry se sentó obedientemente. Ella le quitó los zapatos, luego sus calcetines, y por último tiró del resto de su ropa.

Ginny nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo. Bueno, a fuerza de ser sinceros, sí había visto a su padre una vez, pero ella era joven y el señor Weasley no se parecía a Harry para nada y mucho menos se encontraba en el mismo estado que el muchacho ahora. La erección del Griffyndor parecía imposiblemente grande – "_Buena suerte con eso, Hermione" - _ella pensó. Y es que el miembro le causaba una peculiar impresión, su forma gruesa y rosada… y sin embargo, le parecía extrañamente hermoso.

La pelirroja pasó por un momento de culpabilidad al no ser Draco el primer muchacho que viera desnudo, pero luego recordó a Parkinson y a Hudson y llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía nada porque sentirse culpable, especialmente cuando no iba a ser su lengua la que se pasara por el miembro de Harry. Ginny se preparó mentalmente desde su lugar al darse cuenta que su amiga estaba a punto de proporcionarle al de ojos verdes una sesión de sexo oral, y siendo esa una de las principales razones por las que se encontraba ahí, estaba decidida a concentrar su atención para no perderse de nada.

- "¿Vas a contarme acerca de tú día, Harry?" – Hermione volvió a preguntar, mirándolo con ojos amplios e inocentes y su pene a sólo centímetros de su boca.

- "S-Sí" – respondió tartamudeando.

- "No dejes de lado ningún detalle" – la castaña alentó, y tomó la cabeza de su miembro con la boca.

- "Ahhh, Dios" - sus manos se aferraron a las sábanas.

Hermione se detuvo inmediatamente – "Eso no me dice nada acerca de tú día, Harry" - replicó dulcemente.

- "No te detengas" - susurró.

- "Entonces es mejor que comiences a hablar, Potter.".

- "Me desperté esta mañana, y bajé a desayunar...".

- "¿A qué hora despertaste?, ¿qué comiste para el desayuno?" – ella pidió.

Harry gimió antes de continuar apresuradamente – "Desperté a las ocho de la mañana. Estaba cansado por la noche de estudios que tuvimos y pensé en saltarme el desayuno. Pero quería pasar tiempo contigo, así que... _oh_ _Dios_." - Ginny notó como su amiga había comenzado con su íntima suministración, deslizando su lengua alrededor de su erección, succionando y concediendo pequeños besos de vez en cuando - "Así que… bajé..." – Harry intentó continuar – "... comí huevos, tocino, tomate, pan tostado, un poco de j-jamón, y jugo de naranja.".

- "Mmm, para alguien que iba a saltarse el desayuno, sin duda tenías hambre" - puntualizó Hermione – "¿Qué más?"

- "Fui a Transformaciones. Comenzamos a transformar…… transformar….." - Harry parecía perder su tren de pensamiento al tiempo que la castaña había tomado tanto de él como podía en su boca, moviendo lentamente la cabeza de arriba abajo; hasta detenerse nuevamente y provocando que el muchacho dejara escapar un sonido que sólo podía ser descrito como un gemido.

- "Transformando en transformaciones. Eso es muy bueno, Harry." – ella repuso con voz ronca – "Vamos, dime más sobre el resto de tu día".

Fue en ese momento que Ginny entendió aquella explicación que Hermione le diera cuando le confesó que al contrario del pensamiento popular, tomar el miembro de Harry en su boca la hacía sentir poderosa.

- "No me obligues" – él pidió – "no puedo pensar cuando estás haciendo eso".

- "Bueno, tendrás que hacerlo" – dijo ella sin problemas – "Si quieres que continúe.".

- "Después de Transformaciones tuvimos doble clase de pociones con los insoportables de Slytherin" - ella retomó inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo – "antes de nuestro examen, Malfoy ganó cincuenta puntos para su casa, por supuesto que esos puntos fueron servidos según el concepto justo de Snape" – la pelirroja rodó los ojos ante el comentario. No era nuevo para nadie aquella preferencia que el profesor de pociones tenía hacia Draco – "luego fue la hora del almuerzo, y a pesar de que dijiste que te reunirías con Ron y conmigo no fuiste a comer… lo que me recuerda ¿dónde estabas?." - Hermione le miró lo mejor que pudo sin retirar su boca de su tarea – "No importa, no respondas, me lo dices luego. Después del almuerzo tuve una hora libre, así que fui a la sala común y jugué una partida de ajedrez con Ron…" – el joven desenfocó un poco los ojos antes de continuar – "partida que por supuesto perdí. Dios, eso se siente bien…" - sus manos se aferraron con más fuerza a las sábanas.

- "Luego tuve práctica de Quidditch y el bastardo de Draco Malfoy trató de robar nuestro tiempo para utilizar la cancha, pero prevalecimos. Claro que era nuestro período para entrenar aunque él quisiera convencernos de que no estábamos registrados en el cuaderno diario" – como respuesta, Hermione usó su mano para acariciar sus testículos – "Maldición, luegofuiacenarymástardeaestudiar despuéscumplíconmisrondas yohporDiosvoyaterminar".

Inmediatamente, la castaña cesó toda actividad, le sonrió a su mejor amigo y limpió la esquina de su boca con un dedo pulgar.

- "Bruja" – repuso él –"ven aquí" – la jaló hasta sentarla a su lado en la cama y le dio un largo y feroz beso. Ginny no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de algo extraño en su estómago cuando vio aquello.

Sin abandonar la tarea de besarla, Harry realizó una maniobra que dejó a Hermione descansando sobre su espalda en dos segundos. El de ojos verdes subió su camisón a lo largo de su cadera, exponiéndola a él… y sin ceremonia o comentario de cualquier tipo, y luego de quitarse los anteojos para tirarlos a ningún lugar en particular, colocó su lengua sobre su sexo y empezó a navegar a través de ella. Hermione dejó escapar un quejido e inmediatamente tomó el cabello negro del muchacho como si su vida dependiera de ello. La pelirroja notó que a diferencia de Harry, su amiga no prefería aferrarse a las sábanas, y evidentemente, también notó que este hecho no parecía molestar al Griffyndor.

Cuando Hermione dejó de moverse demasiado hasta dócilmente permanecer lo más quieta posible –aunque no en silencio-, Harry apartó una de las manos que sostenían la cadera de la castaña y resbaló un dedo dentro de ella. Hermione dio un pequeño gemido que fue en aumento cuando el muchacho se concentró en succionar su clítoris con la boca. A los pocos segundos, el moreno añadió otro dedo y comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera de ella, logrando que la cabeza de Hermione se sacudiera de un lado a otro.

- "Aún no me has contado como te fue en el examen de Pociones, Hermione" – Harry comentó en tono conversador – "¿todo ese estudio que hicimos dio frutos?".

- "¿Qué... examen...?" – ella apenas respiraba.

- "Tuvimos un examen de pociones hoy" – repitió el muchacho pacientemente - "sobre antídotos ¿recuerdas?".

- "No te detengas" – suplicó.

- "No me detendré" – prometió - "si me dices cómo preparar un antídoto para una hinchazón anormal".

- "No puedo… recordar".

- "Claro que puedes. Es fácil. Aquí, voy a ayudar: hierba de Knot..." - su pulgar presionó contra ella al tiempo que comenzó a frotarlo en pequeños círculos, cortando la respiración de Hermione.

- "Hierba de Knot" – repitió – "alas de mosca…".

- "Muy bien. ¿Y cuánto tiempo tienen que pasar guisándose?".

- "Uhhhh... ohDios. Veintiún días".

- "Señorita Granger, me parece que ha estado estudiando".

- "Tuve un… maestro persuasivo".

Harry sonrió con diversión – "Todavía no has terminado ¿que más?".

- "Piel desmenuzada de boomslang, polvo de raíz de asfódelo, y... y...".

- "Tal sólo uno más" – presionó Harry.

- "¿Eléboro?" - Hermione replicó.

- "Sí, eléboro. Y por ser tan buena chica y poner atención en clase voy a darte una recompensa ¿estás lista?".

- "Sí, Harry, por favor".

Para Ginny era claro que ahora era Harry el que tenía todo el poder y que Hermione no tenía ninguno, y por primera vez, mientras los observaba, la hermana de Ron no se encontró intimidada ante la idea de ceder el control. Después de todo, si la castaña podía colocar toda su confianza en Harry, al que amaba (según las palabras necias de ella) tan sólo como su mejor amigo, pues entonces no existía para Ginny ningún motivo que le impidiera confiarse a Draco, a quien amaba con toda el alma.

Un grito lo suficiente fuerte para lastimar el oído, fue lo que trajo a Ginny de vuelta a la situación actual y lo que hizo que sencillamente asumiera que Hermione había alcanzado el clímax. La muchacha en cuestión, respiraba agitadamente, tenía los ojos cerrados y un leve brillo de sudor había cubierto todo su cuerpo. Harry intentó entonces remover su camisón pero éste no cooperaba a la causa, así que en un ataque de impaciencia, el joven lo rompió apartándolo y dejándolo caer al suelo.

- "_No comprar una pijama costosa" – _Ginny regresó a sus apuntes.

El ojiverde se dio a la tarea de desplazar a su mejor amiga más hacia el lado superior de la cama hasta hacer descansar su cabeza sobre la almohada, y moviéndose como un gato entre sus piernas, besó un sinuoso camino hasta su boca entreabierta. Hermione no pudo ver la mirada de autosatisfacción en el rostro de Harry, una mirada –que Ginny sospechaba- iba a seguir plasmada ahí durante días.

Tomando ventaja del flexible cuerpo de la muchacha, Harry tomó su cintura y tiró de ella hacia delante al mismo tiempo que él mismo también se sentaba sobre sus talones. La acercó a él lo suficiente para hacerla alcanzar su erección y la sostuvo con firmeza hasta que ella abriera lo ojos. Cuando Hermione lo observó con una mirada soñolienta, él comenzó a penetrarla poco a poco. Ella dejó escapar un sonido que se confundió entre un quejido y un gemido, como si no tuviera las energías para concentrarse en uno de los dos. Las manos de la castaña tomaron las muñecas con las que Harry le sostenía la cadera, mordiéndose el labio inferior hasta que él logró meter todo su miembro en ella.

Harry empezó a mover sus caderas lentamente, deslizándose hacia afuera antes de volver a penetrarla. Repitió esta acción varias ocasiones y cuando había comenzado un ritmo intoxicante, Hermione suspiró sin aliento:

- "Espera, Harry, para".

Sus caderas se detuvieron al instante.

- "¿Qué sucede, Hermione?" – en su voz se apreciaba un tono de preocupación.

- "El hechizo" – repuso ella – "olvidaste el hechizo".

El capitán de Quidditch la miro como si estuviera tratando de recordar cuál era el hechizo que ella mencionaba – "Claro, el bendito hechizo.." – repuso con una nota de renuencia – "espera.." – ajustó sus posición para quedar completamente sobre ella, alzó una mano para alcanzar el cajón de la mesa de noche al lado de la cama y sacó su varita para murmurar un conjuro que a la pelirroja le pareció vagamente familiar; aparentemente era para evitar embarazos no deseados.

- "¿Ya estás feliz?" – preguntó con un tono que Ginny no supo interpretar muy bien, pues no sabía si el muchacho estaba molesto por la interrupción en el acto, o porque la idea de que Hermione quedara embarazada no calificaba como la más grande de sus preocupaciones.

La Premio Anual envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le dio la vuelta, de manera que ahora era ella la que estaba encima de él – "Ahora estoy feliz" – respondió, besando ligeramente su mandíbula y su cuello.

Harry tomó su cara con las manos y la besó, para después delinear sus labios con su dedo pulgar y susurrar – "Móntame, Mione".

Y entonces, Ginny ya no pudo fingir indiferencia cuando vio la cara de completa felicidad en los rostros de ambos al instante en que Hermione comenzó a moverse. Había algo sobre la forma en la que se trataban el uno al otro, que hablaba volúmenes de una intimidad que era más profunda que el simple acto físico del sexo, lo que también hizo que se diera cuenta de la razón por la qué habían estado juntos durante tanto tiempo. No parecía para ninguno de ellos que lo que compartían se tratara de una relación ocasional, y Ginny se sintió culpable por un momento de haberle pedido a Hermione que la colocara en esta posición. Para la pelirroja, lo que ellos estaban haciendo era una demostración de amor, una demostración de la que ella no se sentía con el derecho de presenciar.

Y sin embargo, no podía lamentar lo que hizo, por que si nada de esto hubiera ocurrido, Ginny posiblemente no hubiera llegado a la siguiente conclusión: ella no tenía nada que temer en absoluto. Las relaciones sexuales entre dos personas que se amaban no se basaban en la manera en la que se desempeñaran en el acto, sino, que tenía que ver con la acción de dar y recibir amor. Sabía que Draco la amaba, y ella quería que él fuera capaz de demostrárselo. Ginny quería que él experimentara todo de ella, incluyendo su inseguridad, su neurosis y su aprendizaje en aquel momento.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de Hermione y Harry jadearan en perfecta sincronización. Hermione se movía cada vez más rápido, al tiempo que su mejor amigo sostenía sus caderas para tirar de ella y que de esa forma cayera sobre su miembro con más fuerza. Sus pechos danzaban delante de su cara y el moreno fue incapaz de resistirse, pues en un segundo aprisionó un pezón con su boca y lo trabajó con su lengua. Al mismo tiempo, trasladó una mano al lugar en donde se unían y frotó su clítoris.

El clímax de Hermione fue tan poderoso que Ginny pensó que sería un milagro si Harry fuera alguna vez capaz de volver a escuchar con su oreja derecha. Aunque él no parecía muy preocupado con la posible sordera, pues al instante en el que el orgasmo golpeó a la castaña, él le dio la vuelta para envolver sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, y empujar con una fuerza y velocidad que, de no haber sido Ginny testigo de primera mano, habría pensado que era imposible. Poco después, Harry dejó escapar un fuerte gemido, imitando la misma expresión de satisfacción de momentos antes, y sus caderas siguieron moviéndose ya sin ritmo mientras terminaba.

Después de un largo tiempo, Harry se relajó –o más exactamente, colapsó en la parte superior de Hermione con la apariencia de no levantarse jamás- enterrando su cara contra su cuello. Ella acarició su rebelde cabello con ternura hasta que igualó su respiración con la del muchacho, e incluso después de eso, Hermione fijó su mirada en el techo sin dejar de correr sus dedos a través de las hebras negras de él con un ritmo casi hipnótico. Ginny empezaba a preocuparse de que su amiga se hubiere olvidado de ella –no que pudiera culparla, por supuesto-. La hermana de Ron no se atrevía a revelar su presencia por temor a que Harry estuviera realmente despierto y con eso desatara el infierno cuando la viera. Pensó entonces en la idea de escabullirse por la puerta sin que ninguno de ellos se percatarse.

Mientras contemplaba diferentes vías de escape, Hermione se movió apartando cuidadosamente la pesada forma de Harry, besando su temple cuando él murmuró un poco. Notando que éste se quedaba quieto después de la acción de ella, Ginny reparó en los pequeños sonidos que el joven hacía y que no pudo calificar como otra cosa más que como ronquidos. Harry estaba durmiendo. Hermione salió de la cama, tirando de las sábanas y envolviéndose con ellas hasta que encontró la túnica de Harry al tiempo que musitaba un hechizo que cesó el ruido alrededor del lecho y que cerró las cortinas.

- "¿Sigues ahí?" - susurró ella.

Ginny tiró de la capa invisible revelando su presencia.

Las dos Griffyndor hicieron su camino sigilosamente hasta la puerta. Una vez fuera, Hermione dejó de susurrar, pero su voz todavía era baja.

- "¿Conseguiste lo que necesitabas?" – cerró un poco más el frente de la túnica de Harry y la sostuvo con las manos cerradas.

Ginny tuvo que sonreír ante su cabello desordenado y sus labios hinchados. Había marcas de color rojo a lo largo de su cuello y en su hombro derecho, aunque sus ojos brillaban intensamente. Ella tan sólo podía observar la imagen de una mujer completamente amada. Y la noción de que su pensar no estaba para nada lejos de la realidad, logró que ampliara su sonrisa.

- "Sí, lo hice. Muchas gracias, Hermione" - replicó, impulsivamente regalándole un abrazo, el cual su amiga recibió un poco sorprendida.

- "No hay de que.. ¿y tú?... ¿qué te mmmh?...".

Ginny ya sabía que quería preguntarle - "Los dos se ven maravillosos juntos" – respondió con honestidad.

Hermione enrojeció. Con placer o vergüenza, la pelirroja no lo sabía, pero de igual forma sonrió - "Bien, supongo que esta experiencia fue una de la más curiosa por la que hallamos pasado ¿no?".

- "Definitivamente" – ella titubeó un poco sin saber exactamente cómo decir lo que quería decir, tuvo la sensación de que no tenía el derecho de hacerlo, sin embargo, consideraba que era necesario decirlo – "Hermione, quiero que sepas que si se tratara sólo de sexo, ustedes dos no hubieran durado un año" – fue lo mejor que pudo hacer para no presionarla. Aún tendría otras oportunidades para hacer reflexionar a su amiga.

Hermione pareció entender lo que su interlocutora quiso decir, aunque no lucía convencida.

- "Será mejor que te pongas en marcha. Buena suerte con Malfoy" - levantó su mano en son de despedida, y luego desapareció detrás de la puerta, una vez más.

Ginny hizo su camino de regreso hasta el dormitorio de su novio. Después de todo, y aunque no tuvieran intimidad, a Draco le gustaba que Ginny pasara algunas noches con él en su recámara privada. Ingresó a la pequeña y cálida sala común, el fuego perpetuo en la chimenea quemaba de manera constante. Caminó a lo largo de la sala, quitándose la capa invisible que tendría que recordar devolver a Hermione al día siguiente. Cuando se colocó frente a la chimenea, tiró del pergamino que guardaba en su bolsillo y sin dudarlo ni un momento, lo arrojó al fuego para que éste se alimentara.

Un momento después, la pelirroja llegó hasta la cama en donde su novio la esperaba. Cuando lo vio, su corazón dio un pequeño salto alegre al encontrar a Draco acostado sobre el lecho completamente vestido con el uniforme, sobre la mesita de luz había una bandeja en donde podía apreciar cena para dos. Recordó al instante que le había dicho al Slytherin que iba a tardar en reunirse con él a causa de una urgente investigación para una tarea en la que Hermione estaba ayudándola, pero al parecer, Draco pensó que quizás el retraso de su novia no sería tanto y que, aunque tarde, tendrían oportunidad de cenar algo juntos.

Cuando Ginny empezó a quitarse la ropa, Draco despertó y la observó con ojos somnolientos, como si no estuviese seguro de que ella estaba realmente ahí. Al darse cuenta de que era ella, se sentó y se estiró con pereza.

- "Hola. ¿Terminaste tú tarea?".

Terminado de colocarse su modesta pijama, ella se sentó junto a él, tan cerca como le fue posible, tan cerca que pudo oler el dulce aroma de Draco que tanto amaba. Su voz era ronca, con sueño, lo que le envió escalofríos por la columna vertebral.

- "Sí" - dijo suavemente.

- "¿Les tomó mucho tiempo a ti y a Granger la investigación?" – él bostezó enormemente.

- "Un poco" – replicó – "pero ahora es hora de dormir. ¿Quieres que te ayude a desvestirte?".

Draco la observó con curiosidad.

- "No te preocupes, yo puedo manejarlo".

Desapareciendo bajo las sábanas, Ginny presenció como él comenzó a tirar de su ropa para colocarse la pijama – "En otra ocasión, entonces." – repuso divertida.

El rubio volvió a mirarla con un gesto extrañado, pero ella no podía haber dejado de lado –aunque lo intentara- la enorme sonrisa a lo largo de su rostro.

**Notas de la Autora: **Fiel lector, sé que esperabas que esta historia llegara a su fin en este capítulo, pero lo cierto es que tu tortura tendrá que esperar un episodio más (o quizá dos) pues aún deseo explorar una idea más antes de dar por terminado mi patético intento de voyeurismo.

No sé si la calificación **M **de esta historia llenó tus expectativas, pero ten en cuenta que éste ha sido mi primer Lemon y bueno… a pesar de que no fue espectacular tampoco lo considero como un total fracaso. Después de todo, esta primera vez me ha abierto las puertas para otro intento que seguramente mejorará con la practica XD

Ahora, abordando el tema de si habrá o no Lemon de Draco y Ginny, la respuesta sigue siendo incierta.

¿Por qué?.. porque aun no me decido sobre ese asunto. A veces pienso que valdría la pena intentarlo, y otras, la idea me crea inseguridad.

Por lo pronto, tendré que conformarme con Harry y con Hermione, que estoy segura que muchos, si no es que todos, los incluimos en nuestro Top 10 de parejas favoritas XD

Disculparán cualquier error de ortografía, pero no me quedó mucho tiempo para revisar la escritura y seguro que a causa de ello van a toparse con más de alguna incoherencia XD

Muchas gracias a **Lucy (**Comadre, no sabes lo duro que trabajé para que Ginny te pareciera un ser humano pasable en este capítulo y no se volviera el personaje que tanto odias –convengamos que no puedo culparte por eso XD- espero que haya sido soportable leer su participación XD te quiero mucho y te veo en un par de días en la playa ¡¡YAY!!**), Mary (**Gracias por la confianza. Confieso que el Lemon es un área que no he explorado mucho, pero estoy intentándolo n.n**)** **y a ****Seth** **(**Bah, todos sabemos que esos dos se aman… aunque les lleve trabajo admitirlo XD. Gracias por tu comentario**) **por sus reviews.

A todos los registrados, mis respuestas personales!!.

Como ya es bien sabido, este fic está dedicado a mis queridísimas **Aiosami,** **Laura, ****Carla (cali-chan).****.** y por supuesto a **LuzaPotter.**

¿Desean volver a comentarme lo pobre de la redacción y su falta de trama?, ¿volver a aconsejarme que deje de escribir para siempre?.. pueden dejar lo que quieran en un comentario.

Nos leemos pronto..

**Saito** **Ryuzaki ^^**


	5. El fin justifica los medios

**_LECCIONES_**

**_"El fin justifica los medios"_**

Caminando hacia la biblioteca, Hermione observó con una sonrisa como su amiga pelirroja desaparecía en una de las esquinas del pasillo siendo raptada por un par de pálidos brazos… los cuales ella sabía muy bien a quién pertenecían.

No que fuera la primera vez que Malfoy se aparecía de la nada para robarle un par de besos apasionados a su novia, pero para Hermione, que estaba al tanto de los enormes avances en la relación de Ginny, aquella acción la hacía sonreír. Para ella, que había vivido suficiente drama para toda su vida, ser testigo de la felicidad de las personas que apreciaba, también la hacían a ella feliz.

Luego de esperarla unos quince minutos, la muchacha ingresó a la biblioteca bastante agitada y con el cabello un poco alborotado.

- "Siento llegar tarde" – se disculpó, al tiempo que se pasaba una mano por la cabellera en un intento por acomodarla.

- "No te preocupes. Entiendo que existen algunas cosas que no pueden esperar y a las que hay que darles prioridad" – sonrió con diversión, dejando claro que había sido testigo del rapto de Malfoy.

Ginny se sonrojó – "Sí, bueno, es parte del romance".

- "Créeme, nadie te entiende mejor que yo".

La pelirroja alzó una ceja con astucia. Desde que había descubierto la relación de Harry y Hermione para posteriormente presenciar aquel acto de intimidad, ella había tratado de hondar, cuestionar, discutir, especular y hacer cualquier cosa que lograra hacer flaquear a su amiga para que admitiera sus sentimientos hacia el de ojos verdes.

- "¿A sí?, ¿imagino que el romance entre Harry y tú debe ser más intenso puesto que lo manejan en secreto".

- "Bueno, lo de nosotros no es precisamente un romance" – la castaña empezó a dar las explicaciones inmediatas, y aparentemente pertinentes, que siempre solía hacer respecto a ese tema.

- "Pero tú dijiste..".

- "Sé muy bien lo que dije" – ella la interrumpió sin abandonar la sonrisa – "y a lo que me refería era a que yo también conozco de momentos de pasión, pues lo mío con Harry no se limita a una interacción estéril. Aunque claro está que es también muy diferente al tipo de "romance" que Draco y tú sostienen pues entre ustedes existen otros tipos de sentimientos que Harry y yo no tenemos el uno por el otro" – continuó – "por lo tanto, el "romance" que ambas mantenemos es totalmente diferente pero igual en algunos pequeños aspectos, ¿entiendes?".

Ginny no respondió. Se limitó a observarla con la misma expresión que le dedicaba cada vez que se emprendía en una larga explicación –que hacía casi sin respirar- y en la que defendía su tipo de relación con Harry y los sentimientos no existentes entre ellos.

- "Sí, claro, entiendo" – repuso luego de un momento.

Hermione asintió y aprovechó el momento para volver su atención a los libros sobre la mesa.

- "Bien, que te parece si empezamos con esto que..".

- "¿Y asistirás al baile de navidad con Harry o con alguien más?" – preguntó de pronto la pelirroja.

- "¿Qué?" – Hermione parpadeó sorprendida por la pregunta.

- "El baile de navidad.." – repitió – "¿irás con Harry?".

- "Yo.. no lo sé" – repuso con sinceridad.

- "¿Acaso en su relación existe un acuerdo sobre no hacer apariciones tan públicas como esa?".

- "Por supuesto que no, aunque ninguno de los dos ha tocado ese tema".

- "¿Entonces por qué has estado rechazando a los chicos que te han hecho una invitación?".

- "¿Qué..?, ¿cómo lo sabes?".

- "Si eres una chica no es tan difícil enterarse de ese tipo de información aquí en Hogwarts" – se rió – "¿es por qué Harry tampoco ha invitado a nadie por lo que te mantienes disponible?".

La muchacha enrojeció – "Ciertamente, no hemos hablado propiamente sobre el asunto, pero hace un par de semanas mencionó algo parecido.. y bueno yo..".

- "Pensaste en dejar las puertas abiertas ante la posibilidad de ir juntos" – completó su interlocutora – "no te preocupes, estoy segura de que te invitará".

- "¿Lo crees?" – intentó no sonar ansiosa.

Ginny amplió su sonrisa. Definitivamente, el que Ron sostuviera una relación amorosa con su mejor amiga tenía sus ventajas... su hermano mayor no tuvo reparo en contarle a Luna las intenciones de Harry para pedirle a Hermione que fuera su pareja para el baile, y por supuesto que la rubia terminó contándoselo a ella con entusiasmo e ilusión. A pesar de que la Ravenclaw no conocía la situación de los mejores amigos de su novio, siempre había pensado que ambos hacían una linda pareja.

- "Confía en mí.. lo hará" – asintió.

* * *

Ginny no estaba segura de cómo proceder. Ni siquiera se convencía aún de que meterse en los asuntos de Harry y de Hermione fuera del todo una buena idea... ¡pero tenía que hacer algo!. Estaba más que agradecida con la castaña por toda la ayuda que le había brindado, además, el que Hermione permitiera que presenciara un momento tan íntimo e importante debía valer al menos un esfuerzo de su parte por devolver el favor ¿cierto?.

Suspiró. Su pequeño plan era un poco descabellado, pero no tenía otra opción... tenía que intentarlo.

Tomando aire y con decisión, se acercó a sus objetivos a paso sereno.

- "Hola, chicos" – saludó con una amplia sonrisa al tiempo que se sentaba frente a ellos en la mesa del comedor.

Los dos Griffyndor devolvieron la sonrisa.

- "Hola, Ginny. Has venido tarde a comer" – observó el muchacho.

- "Sí, discutía con una compañera sobre un proyecto que tenemos en conjunto y no me di cuenta de la hora" – replicó – "¿y dónde está mi hermano?, aunque es tarde aún no lo es lo suficiente para que desaparezca el almuerzo. Me extraña mucho que Ron no esté todavía por aquí" – comentó con diversión.

Hermione amplió su sonrisa.

- "Luna lo obligó a terminar su comida más rápido de lo usual. Al parecer, la biblioteca y una promesa, que luego sería recompensada en especie, estaba involucrada".

Ginny rió. De hecho, la rubia ya le había comentado por la mañana los planes que tenía con su hermano... pero en vista de que estaba jugando un papel, tenía que seguir la corriente.

- "Es increíble la cantidad de tareas que aún tenemos por terminar" – sacudió la cabeza - "supongo que el que las fechas para entregar proyectos estén colisionando entre sí se debe a que el baile de navidad es en tan solo unas semanas" – comentó – "es posible que los profesores quieran dejarnos libres de responsabilidades para entonces ¿no creen?".

- "Puede ser" – asintió el ojiverde, reflexionando.

- "¿Y ya tienen pareja para el evento?" – preguntó de manera casual mientras se servía comida.

Los aludidos se vieron entre sí con una sonrisa.

- "Claro" – contestó Harry – "los dos ya tenemos compañeros de baile" – se rió.

- "No me digas, ¿entonces aceptaste la invitación de Parker, Hermione?" – repuso la pelirroja mientras se llevaba a la boca un trozo de carne.

- "¿Parker?" – el joven alzó una ceja – "¿Parker Linwood de Ravenclaw?" – conocía perfectamente su nombre, pues la semana pasada su mejor amiga había servido como una especie de tutora para el muchacho a petición personal de uno de sus profesores.

- "Sí, ese mismo" – asintió Ginny.

- "Parker no me ha invitado al baile" – Hermione replicó extrañada, sobre todo porque en la última conversación que sostuvieron, su amiga parecía inclinada a que la idea de que Harry fuera su pareja para dicho evento era lo mejor. Pero el tono de su comentario no reflejaba nada de aquello en absoluto.

- "¿En serio, con quién irás entonces?".

- "Con Harry".

- "¡Oh, que sorpresa!" – simuló un asombro mesurado, aunque gracias a Ron, aquella declaración no era noticia nueva.

- "¿Por qué asumiste que la pareja de Hermione era Parker?" – Harry cuestionó con el ceño levemente fruncido.

- "Bueno, Luna me contó hace un par de días que escuchó en la sala común de su casa como Parker le comentaba a unos amigos sus intenciones de invitar a Hermione, por eso cuando dijiste que los dos ya tenían citas, imaginé que finalmente lo había hecho".

- "Er.. no, él no se ha acercado a invitarme" – la castaña se sintió un poco incómoda.

- "Y en caso de que lo haga ya habrá llegado tarde" – Ginny tomó un poco de jugo y comentó con aparente indiferencia – "así que irán juntos al baile... jamás lo hubiera imaginado".

- "¿Por qué no?" – dudó Harry – "somos amigos ¿cierto?".

- "Por supuesto. Ahora que lo pienso bien, ¿qué mejor compañía que la de tu mejor amigo?" – asintió con lógica – "sin compromisos y sin presión de ningún tipo".

- "Supongo que sí" – el muchacho estuvo de acuerdo – "un lazo de amistad permite que dos personas tengan una cita sin tener que lidiar con los conflictos sentimentales que otros sufren" – se volvió hacia su amiga – "¿no lo crees así, Hermione?".

La aludida pareció desconectada de la conversación por un momento hasta que Harry volvió a llamar su atención. Aclarándose la garganta y moviendo la cabeza en señal afirmativa, respondió.

- "Sí, tienes razón" – repuso en un susurró antes de volver a concentrarse en su comida.

Ginny no comentó nada más y también se dedicó a terminar su almuerzo. Se sintió un poco triste por la reacción de Hermione, que no pasó desapercibida para ella, pero era necesario. La semilla ya estaba plantada. La primera parte de su descabellado plan estaba en marcha.

* * *

Hermione había leído el mismo párrafo en la última media hora, y lo cierto era que su atención no prometía regresar pronto.

La bella joven suspiró al recordar por enésima vez la charla que tuvo esa tarde.

Había logrado –con mucho esfuerzo- estudiar durante casi una hora hasta que por fin el malestar que la acompañara desde el almuerzo, invadiera de nuevo su mente dejándola incapacitada para concentrarse en algo más. Volvió a suspirar. Ya no podía negar que la situación que con tanta seguridad siempre había defendido como simple y sin complicaciones, aún cuando Ginny la descubrió y también la había cuestionado al respecto, empezaba a afectarle.

Las palabras de Harry no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza, lo que la sacaba de sus casillas pues se había prometido a sí misma que nunca dejaría que aquello le pasara... siempre procuró que los sentimientos, los celos y los arrebatos quedaran guardados en un baúl en lo más profundo de su ser. Ella era lista, así que siempre supo que si estaba dispuesta a vivir una aventura sin compromisos y ataduras sentimentales con Harry, las emociones deberían quedar fuera de la ecuación. Eso, si es que esperaba conservarlo.

_Conservarlo. _Ese era el problema, porque deseaba hacerlo, con una desesperación alarmante.

Sacudiendo su cabeza para espantar las ideas obtusas miró su reloj notando que era casi la hora de la cena. Cerrando su libro, se levantó de la silla y salió a paso ligero de la biblioteca.

- "¡Hermione!" – no había dado ni diez pasos cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

Detuvo su marcha y se volvió para saludar al muchacho que le dio alcance.

- "Parker, hola, ¿cómo estás?" – sonrió cortés.

- "Hola, Hermione" – el chico devolvió la sonrisa –"me tomaba un pequeño receso antes de la cena, aunque creo que no puedo decir lo mismo de ti" – señaló con diversión la entrada de la biblioteca a unos cuantos pasos de ellos.

- "Ya me conoces" – se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír.

La muchacha empezó de nuevo su marcha con Parker a su lado.

- "Por supuesto, y por cierto que aún tengo muy presentes las sesiones de estudio que tuvimos la semana pasada y en las que me ayudaste mucho" – la miró con intensión.

El gesto no pasó desapercibido para Hermione, que simuló otro mohín afable.

- "Me alegra haber podido ser útil".

- "Fuiste más que amable, es por eso que he estado pensando que sería justo demostrarte lo agradecido que estoy por tu ayuda y me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a Hogsmeade conmigo la próxima semana" – repuso lentamente y un poco vacilante.

- "No debes sentirte obligado a agradecerme nada" – definitivamente no esperaba la invitación del muchacho, pero intentó conservar un tono simpático – "para mí fue un placer ayudar".

- "¡Pero quiero hacerlo!" – respondió rápido – "y no lo hago para nada por obligación".

- "Parker, eres muy amable, pero ya le había prometido a Harry que ese día lo acompañaría a comprar unas cosas".

- "Oh, está bien, entiendo" – repuso comprensivo, y sin encontrar extraño el hecho que la castaña hiciera planes de salida con su mejor amigo – "supongo que podemos salir la próxima vez".

- "Claro, en otra ocasión será" – Hermione empezaba a sentirse incómoda.

- "Y mientras tanto, podríamos ir juntos al baile de navidad" – repuso con un poco de vergüenza, evitando sus ojos – "¿te gustaría ser mi pareja?".

Ella parpadeó aún más incrédula.

- "No estaba seguro si asistirías o si ya tenías planes con alguien, pero me topé con Ginny esta tarde y mientras platicábamos sobre el tema, mencionó que otros chicos te lo habían pedido pero que tú no habías aceptado ninguna invitación.. así que pensé que aún no era tarde para pedirte que fueras conmigo".

- "¿Qué hablaste con Ginny, dices?" – ahora si estaba más que confundida. Sobre todo porque la pelirroja sabía perfectamente que a pesar del rechazo de aquellas primeras peticiones, finalmente asistiría con Harry al baile.

- "Sí. De hecho, fue ella la que me dijo que podría encontrarte aquí a esta hora" – repuso de lo más sonriente – "¿pero qué dices?, ¿irás conmigo al baile?" – estiró su mano para tomar la de ella.

Hermione detuvo sus pasos ante la intención del muchacho.

- "Parker, yo.." – antes de que pudiera continuar, de pronto fue consciente de la presencia de alguien más en lugar – "¡Harry!" – exclamó sorprendida al verlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía él allí?, ¿había estado caminando detrás de ellos o acababa de llegar?.

- "Potter, ¿cómo estás?" – en un reflejo impulsado por la vergüenza, Parker había apartado inmediatamente su mano de la muchacha.

El ojiverde no parecía tener muy buen semblante. A decir verdad, lucía molesto.

Al no recibir respuesta, el Ravenclaw intentó animar la charla - "Er.. hablaba con Hermione del baile de navidad, le decía que..".

- "Lo sé" – lo interrumpió – "y lamento que se haya producido algún tipo de malentendido, pero Hermione no estará disponible esa noche" – en el tono de su voz la amenaza se hizo más evidente mientras continuaba hablando – "para ser sincero, ella no va a estar disponible ninguna noche para cualquier otra persona que no sea yo. No te ofendas. Lo lamento." – dijo, pero lo cierto es que no sonaba como si lo sintiera en absoluto.

Y sin más preámbulo, tomó a la joven del brazo con decisión y caminó a paso rápido desapareciendo con ella de la vista de un confundido y estupefacto Parker.

* * *

Hermione enfrentó a Harry con ojos recriminatorios al mismo tiempo que se acariciaba el brazo por el que la sostuvo mientras prácticamente la arrastraba hasta el cuarto privado que ambos compartían.

- "¡¿Qué diablos, Harry?" – gritó ella con inconfundible enojo.

El aludido se volvió luego de cerrar la puerta con un sonoro golpe. Sus ojos parecían dos afiladas navajas.

- "Eso es lo mismo que yo me pregunto.. ¡¿qué diablos, Hermione?".

- "¡¿Cómo te atreves a coger mi brazo de esa forma y traerme a rastras hasta aquí?, ¡te volviste loco?".

- "¡¿Qué cómo me atrevo?" – él caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala común al tiempo que se pasaba con exasperación la mano por su cabello rebelde – "¡debes estar bromeando!, ¡¿en qué demonios pensabas tú al aceptar los avances descarados de Parker de esa forma?".

- "Yo no estaba haciendo nada malo" – Hermione intentó controlar su irritación – "nada que amerite tu actitud irracional".

- "Estaba coqueteando contigo y te invitaba al baile de navidad" – se acercó a la joven con un dedo acusador – "y también intentó tomarte la mano".

- "¿Y eso qué?".

- "¿Cómo que qué?, no puedes esperar que me mantenga al margen cuando otro hombre asume que estás disponible para él".

- "¿Por qué los hombres siempre quieren fijar una gran etiqueta en sus mujeres proclamando "MÍO" para que todos los otros hombres la vean?." – preguntó Hermione con nueva exasperación - "Además, la última vez que chequé_ estaba_ disponible".

- "Pues no lo estás, de hecho, desde hace mucho tiempo que los sujetos perdieron la oportunidad de acercarse a ti con esperanzas de que les correspondas" – replicó seguro y firme.

- "Por favor, hablas como si te perteneciera o algo parecido".

Harry cerró la distancia entre ellos y aprisionó sus brazos con las manos, siendo cuidadoso en controlar su fuerza.

- "A fin de cuentas, soy el único que te ha poseído" – la miró con intensidad, como si quisiera que sus orbes verdes también transmitieran lo cierto de sus palabras – "soy el único que tiene tu cuerpo… y tu alma, aunque intentes creer lo contrario, así que es lógico que crea que nadie puede pensar que tiene derecho a hacer esto" – la atrajo contra si con rapidez besándola profundamente.

Hermione se resistió luego de unos segundos y se apartó de su lado.

- "No puedes reclamarme como tuya, Harry" – de repente sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza – "no más de lo que yo puedo reclamarte como mío. En todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos nunca hablamos de que lo nuestro fuera algo más que simples encuentros físicos, así que me parece que tus presunciones de que tenemos algo diferente están fuera de lugar".

- "¿De esto es de lo que se trata?" – el muchacho sentía a la ira regresar – "¿porque nunca discutimos el asunto piensas que lo que tenemos no significa nada?".

- "¿Y que se supone que piense?, sobre todo después de que vas por ahí declarando que nuestro lazo "amistoso" es el que nos permite asistir juntos a un baile libres de los conflictos sentimentales que otros padecen" – repuso evocando sus propias palabras.

- "Ya que aún no somos públicos con lo que tenemos, no me pareció que fuera tan malo que nuestra amiga Ginny mantuviera la imagen en su cabeza de que seguimos siendo los mejores amigos del mundo" – repuso sarcástico – "¡por favor, Hermione!... pensé que eras más lista como para entender eso".

Aquello logró desencajar a la muchacha y arrojarla a un enfado aún mayor.

- "De acuerdo, ya que nuestra fachada es la de los _buenos amigos_, supongo que es solo lógico que me comporte a la altura del papel, lo que hace que no tenga nada de malo aceptar una que otra insinuación de la población masculina" – dijo con tono compasivo – "de hecho, podría lograr que otro, en este caso Parker, disfrute de mi compañía tanto como la disfrutaste tú,_ cariño_" – se acercó a Harry hasta tocar su mejilla para luego susurrarle con falsa ternura – "con la diferencia de que esta vez... realmente significará algo".

Con eso, dio media vuelta y con aparente tranquilidad empezó a cruzar la sala común para llegar a las escaleras y subir directamente a su cuarto.

El muchacho cerró los ojos en un intento por respirar por la nariz y no explotar.

_Uno._

_Dos._

_Tres. _Definitivamente quería matarla.

_Cuatro. _Y sus palabras volvieron a resonar en su mente.

"_Con la diferencia de que esta vez... realmente significará algo"_

Bien, eso fue todo.

Con increíble velocidad llegó hasta Hermione y se abalanzó sobre ella empujándola contra la primera cosa con la que entró en contacto y que resultó ser la pared junto a las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios. Harry empujó su cuerpo con dureza mientras sus manos se apoderaban de sus brazos para alzarla levemente y convertir su cuerpo en un peso muerto contra el suyo.

Los ojos de la castaña se ampliaron con miedo y su corazón empezó a latir a un nivel insoportable. Su rostro se volvió pálido tras el impacto y un temor que nunca pensó sentir por Harry empezaba a surgir al ver su rostro desencajado.

- "Puedes decir muchas cosas de mí, Hermione" – susurró lentamente – "tú me conoces mejor que nadie así que más de la mitad de ellas seguramente son ciertas, pero implicar la idea de que otro hombre pueda estar destinado a compartir tu cama es otra cosa... sin contar tus últimas palabras, las cuales nunca, y quiero decir NUNCA te atrevas a repetir" – la vio a los ojos con decisión – "nunca vuelvas a decirme que lo que compartimos no significa nada para mí".

Ella intentó salir de su desconcierto para poder hablar.

- "N-Nosotros jamás discutimos sobre esto".

- "Eso no importa, existen muchas cosas que sin hablar se sobreentienden" – sonrió amargamente y sacudió la cabeza recordando la ridícula declaración de Hermione – "¿Parker disfrutando de tu compañía?, no lo creo" – murmuró, al mismo tiempo que se movió contra su pelvis tomando sus caderas. Y ella no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido – "_eres mía"._

Declaró antes de cubrir sus labios con los suyos, deliberadamente moviéndose contra ella con cada palabra, incrementando la presión. Harry quería dejar clara su situación actual. Sus manos se metieron debajo de su falda y exploraron sus curvas mientras las de ella buscaban desesperadamente su cuello y hombros al tiempo que sus dedos lo acariciaban.

Brindando su ayuda para que el joven hiciera un mejor trabajo, Hermione tomó sus anteojos arrojándolos lejos, lo que le permitió a él llevar con agilidad sus labios a su mandíbula y a su cuello besando y reclamando su piel. En segundos, los dos estaban listos para cualquier cosa que uno pudiera ofrecerle al otro, los pechos de la castaña se endurecían con el simple contacto de los dedos de Harry y su cuerpo temblaba en anticipación.

No había mucha bondad en las acciones de ambos, como si ya estuvieran muy fuera de sí para intentar ser delicados. Sus movimientos eran duros y vulgares... y ninguno parecía quejarse. Ciertamente eso no importaba mucho ya. Para ambos, aquello se sentía tan bien que la fusión de sus cuerpos no parecía ser suficiente a pesar de que Harry cada vez la apretaba más contra la pared.

El juicio de los jóvenes empezaba a nublarse y 'el niño que vivió' no podía creer que _esto, _lo que estaban haciendo, ella pudiera considerar que no significaba nada. Porque por _Merlín _que significaba mucho.

Para él, significaba todo.

- "Nunca, nadie te hará sentir lo que yo" – él susurró en su oído.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de golpe y la conciencia de lo que hacía y el principal motivo de su discusión, le sacudió los sentidos. Al siguiente instante luchaba por liberarse del cuerpo que la apresaba para poder alejarse. El de ojos verdes no cedió ante sus intenciones y la tomó por los brazos para detener sus esfuerzos.

- "¿Qué sucede, Hermione?" – dudó desconcertado pero sin separarse de ella.

- "Esto no está bien, Harry" – susurró entre cansada y triste – "no podemos seguir pretendiendo que lo que hacemos es suficiente para ambos".

- "¿De qué estás hablando?" – parpadeó aún más confuso.

- "_De esto..." _– ladeó la cabeza para poder señalarlos a ambos – "que ha llegado al punto de llenar nuestras cabezas con ideas, malentendidos y conflictos" – se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos y a no flaquear en su resolución – "quizás ya sea tiempo de que terminemos de una buena vez lo que sea que sostenemos".

En ese momento, el agarre de Harry se afianzó más a causa de la tensión de su cuerpo.

- "¿Acaso no lo ves?" – ella continuó – "esta situación le está jugando trucos a tu mente y no es justo para ti.. es cierto que al principio nuestra intimidad era inofensiva, pero las cosas han cambiado y bueno, ahora todo se ha complicado… ya no creo que sea sano que hagamos algo que por regla general debería tener implicado sentimientos de tipo amoroso".

- "¿Amor?" – Harry repitió entendiendo de pronto sus palabras – "tú realmente crees que entre nosotros no hay más que amistad y simple y neta atracción física" – no era una pregunta – "¿sabes, Hermione?, estás logrando que vuelva a irritarme, ¿podrías, por favor, dejar de implicar que lo que hacemos es puro sexo simple y vacío?, no importa cuánto intentes hacerlo parecer razonable, simplemente no vas a estar disponible para aceptar las propuestas de Parker o de algún otro hombre".

Aquello también logró traer de regreso el enfado de la castaña.

- "¡No estoy tratando de racionalizar nada!" – exclamó – "y si quisiera hacerlo no tendría porque convencerte primero para poder hacer lo que quiera, no necesito tu permiso, Harry..".

El aludido no contestó, pues su boca estaba demasiado ocupada estrellándose en la de su amiga. Hermione retuvo un suspiro de sorpresa y a pesar de sus esfuerzos le costaba mucho controlar las sensaciones que la lengua y el cuerpo de Harry le hacían sentir.

A pesar del pequeño intervalo de discusión que detuvo sus asuntos, el _entusiasmo _del moreno no había disminuido, y lo probó precisamente frotando su cuerpo contra el de la muchacha atrapada entre la pared y él.

- "¿Sabes?" – él hablaba cerca de sus labios y con la respiración entrecortada – "nadie que asegure tener simple atracción física por otra persona puede responder así y estar _listo _en cuestión de un minuto... dudo mucho que otro o Parker tengan la habilidad de despertar eso en ti" – enterró el rostro en su cuello para besarlo.

Hermione se estremeció - "Eres un maldito presumido..".

- "Yo te quiero, Hermione" – dijo de pronto levantando la mirada.

Y ahora fue el turno de ella para tensarse.

- "Lo sé.." – intentó sonar casual, pues a pesar de la sorpresa, su cerebro aún tomaba el mayor control sobre sus emociones, así que su razón se negaba a considerar aquella declaración como algo más – "yo también..".

Y Harry, que la conocía tan bien, descubrió todo lo que pensaba en sus ojos

- "Eres una mujer insufriblemente testaruda ¿lo sabías?".

- "Mira quién lo dice" – replicó sarcástica.

- "Escucha, yo..".

- "No puedo sentir mis piernas" – lo interrumpió con una mueca.

El joven había olvidado que al mantener aprisionada a Hermione entre la pared y él, lo único que la sostenía era la fuerza de su cuerpo y su pelvis, por lo tanto, las piernas de la muchacha –que infructuosamente intentaron cerrarse alrededor de su cintura en el anterior episodio pasional- colgaban a medias a sus costados mientras sus muslos eran presionados por el peso de Harry.

- "Excelente táctica para conseguir mi corazón" – rodó los ojos.

- "Ese ya me pertenece.." – repuso sin titubear.

Para Harry estaba claro que Hermione guardaba en su interior todas las ideas equivocadas acerca del significado real de lo que habían estado compartiendo durante un año, cosa que no le sorprendía ahora que lo pensaba bien pues ninguno de los dos cuestionó o intentó hondar en los sentimientos del otro.

- "Hermione, tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente de nuestra situación" – replicó antes de que ella pudiera interrumpirlo con algún otro comentario sarcástico.

**Notas de la Autora: **Quiero creer que a cada capítulo y con la práctica, mejoro la forma de escribir lemons... aunque en este escrito no hubo nada de eso XD

Sé que dije en mis notas anteriores que lo más probable era que escribiría uno o dos capítulos más, y siguiendo esa promesa la siguiente actualización debería ser el final... pero lo cierto es que no sé si podré cumplir u_u con la idea en la mente que tengo para terminar el fic, me parece que me tomará un capítulo más que lo anunciado... así que la tortura continuara para ustedes, pero intentaré hacerla llevadera, lo prometo n_n

Por otro lado.. ¿qué tal el Harry molesto?.. estarán de acuerdo conmigo que cuando Hermione se pone así de terca, es necesario que nuestro ojiverde tome el control.

Ahora, el tema de si habrá o no Lemon de Draco y Ginny, sigue en el limbo. No me puedo decidir, gente. Soy la mujer más difícil y complicada de la humanidad XD

Por lo pronto, espero que el Harry/Hermione los conforme lo suficiente para seguir leyendo.

Como siempre, disculparán cualquier error de ortografía.

Muchas gracias a **Mary (**Gracias, muchas gracias de verdad. Que alegría que la inexistente experiencia para los lemons no se notara mucho.. es un gran cumplido el que me haces, y lo cierto es que concuerdo contigo: Hermione tendrá que abrir los ojos n_n**), LuzaPotter (**Comadre, sé que esto ha llegado más tarde y lento que una tortuga de cabeza XD pero me consuela el hecho que tú me conoces mejor que nadie y por eso perdonas mis retrasos. Por otro lado, que bueno que no odies tanto a Ginny para esta historia, no es mi intención hacerla parecer un estorbo, sino más bien una especie de aliada para ayudar a unir a nuestros queridos niños n_n**), ****TitaCL (**Gracias!.. no hubo pronta actualización, pero espero que siga gustándote la trama**), Evelyn (**Que linda, muchas gracias, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado mucho**), ILONA POTTER (**Que gran cumplido.. muchas gracias n_n y pues como verás.. aún hay un par de cosas que aclarar**), ****Sussy (**Por favor no me hagas empezar.. por supuestísimo que ellos son la pareja que debió ser.. todos estamos de acuerdo en ese punto XD pues no creo que alargue los capítulos de esta historia a tantos pero espero que lo que escriba te siga gustando ^^ y bueno, supongo que no está demás decir que a mí también me encanta leer de los hijos de este par, aunque no sé si en esta historia incluiré a algún infante.. aunque nunca se sabe XD gracias por tu review**) y a Seth (**No creo que la historia dure tanto, pero lo que dure espero que sigas al pendiente y te siga gustando como el primer capítulo. Gracias por seguir leyendo y por tu review n_n**)** por sus reviews.

A todos los registrados, mis respuestas personales!.

Como ya es bien sabido, este fic está dedicado a mis queridísimas **Aiosami,** **Laura, ****Carla (cali-chan).****. **y por supuesto a **LuzaPotter.**

¿Desean volver a comentarme lo pobre de la redacción y su falta de trama?, ¿volver a aconsejarme que deje de escribir para siempre?.. pueden dejar lo que quieran en un comentario.

Nos leemos pronto..

[**NOTA EXTRA:** No saben lo difícil que fue subir este capítulo... fanfiction tiene por el momento muchos errores que trabajar.. así que si ha alguien no le llegó mi notificación de respuesta a sus reviews, lo siento mucho, no vayan a creer que no he querido responderles o algo parecido..]

**Saito Ryuzaki ^^**


End file.
